THE WANDERER'S SAGA
by WANDERINGJD
Summary: THIS IS THE STORY OF A TIME AFTER THE SHOW AND BEFORE THE SECOND ONE WELL SORT OF JUST CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS ALSO CHECK OUT THE FORUM THAT SHAPES THE STORYLINE SORRY MY HEART ISN'T WELL CURRENTLY WILL UPDATE ASAP
1. The Wanderer's Arrival

Ch 1

The Wanderer's Arrival

**I write here my time in this world what has happened. My name is unimportant I use only the moniker the Wanderer, my arrival here was rough as always but this time my arrival changed things in ways I could not understand.**

The world tugged and jarred, everything spun crazily and he found himself in the middle of a park  
"#$ not again!" the wave of pain him and he collapsed to his hands and knees his stomach heaving. His scream could be heard for blocks and everyone who heard it shivered at the sound.  
He crawled to his feet and stumbled away as fast as he could, "so any idea where I am now?"  
he looked over to the side "I'm where! Why am I back in the Yu-gi-oh universes! What the hell do you mean it's later! I fine, do I at least have my deck? no of course not that'd be too easy."  
He started out of the park muttering to himself the whole time. Then he bumped into someone looking over he noticed a duel disk the chaos one's used by Dartz goon's. He grinned a little and shifted his jacket so it looked like he had a duel disk on his arm he said, "let's duel."

The guy activated his duel disk and played the seal of Orichalcos, which instantly started bearing down on them since he didn't have a life point counter so technically it was zero.

"Oh did I forget to mention I don't have a duel disk or even cards? And now the seal is going after a soul, one problem it can't take mine, that leaves only your soul to take, sorry buddy."

The seal went right past him and trapped dartz goon, as it did he saw what the man had been speaking to a sad looking ghostly woman roughly the same age as him. The man began stripping the now soulless goon of his duel disk and cards. He held out the seal and it's new victim incased inside. "You can't steal someone's soul if a) they don't belong in this universe and b) they don't own their own soul, my wife owns mine." he finished as he looked at her. "Should I tear up the soul card?"

"No remember what happened that time with Kaiba?" she said her voice obviously heard only by him.

"It wasn't my fault I didn't know it'd kill him, the universe before that it freed him."

"Just don't until we're sure no more innocent deaths you promised"

"Yes I did"

He pocketed the card and began scanning the deck, he pulled his favorite card free of the deck "summoned skull" he turned to her "did you do this?" he asked.

"No why?"

"It just looks so much like my deck I started with last time"

"Wasn't me"

"So what are you going to call yourself this time? King of games, ruler of god's or something equally insane?"

"I'll just go with Wanderer again your right I have been an ass lately so any idea what I'm supposed to do here?"

"Close as I can figure your path out is to protect the millennium items."

"That's great want to tell me from what?"

"No clue"

"Oh goody any idea who's got them this time?"

"Well the millennium locket is held by a Marie Huebner"

"Wait millennium locket? Don't you mean necklace?"

"No it's another friggin millennium item that makes like nine"

"Nine the pyramid of light?"

"Yup still exists"

"Goody, so uh any clue what city I'm in?" She pointed at a huge sign that said domino city "oh never mind."

He walked into the city mumbling every now and then to his ghostly companion when they were alone about directions. Soon he stood outside of the game store owned by Yugi's grandfather, he walked up and entered the store.

Back at the park strange things where happening a strange tear appeared almost as if time and space were coming undone. Another person appeared and then another wondering away from the crack as it opened a little more they looked around as if both familiar and unfamiliar with the area.

"Where are we?"

"We're in domino city, but it's so different"

"It's well it's like the pictures our dad's used to show us."

"Well the path to the store should be the same right?"

"I guess so let's go"

"What do you mean you don't have the puzzle anymore!" the Wanderer screamed at him.

"I mean exactly what I said I don't know why your so upset I undid the puzzle and gave it back to Shadi, besides who are you and what do you want with the puzzle?"

"What about the other items where are they?"

"Shadi has them all"

"No that's not true there are three more the pyramid of light" Yugi's face took on a strange tint from the mention of that. "The millennium amulet and the millennium crown"

"Are you nuts those two aren't millennium items!" Yugi yelled finally angry with this strange man.

"Yugi what's going on?" Tea said as she came down the stairs. When she stood on the bottom stair he saw her and the Wanderer's eyes widened she was obviously several months pregnant. He gasped and shook his head for a second looking from the two of them then there fingers he saw wedding rings and he realized he was way farther along in there time line then he'd believed with one of Dartz goons around.

"Nothing, Yugi let us take our talk outside and leave your wife to her rest. Bring your duel disk though" the Wanderer turned and went outside.

"Who are you?"

"I'm called the Wanderer," he said as he shuffled his deck and slapped it into the chaos duel disk.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Not really, now our wager is a simple one if I win you help me get the millennium items, if I lose I'll tell you why I need them"

"Fine now it's time to duel!"

Both of there life points shot up to 8000 life points, wanderer drew his five cards "since you think you're the good guy in this you may go first"

Yugi "I place two cards face down and summon celtic guardian in attack mode"

Wanderer looked at his five cards, monster reborn, dark hole, Raigeki, mad dog of darkness and battle footballer. He drew and placed seven tools of the bandit face down. "I place this card face down and summon battle footballer in defense mode. Your move"

Yugi drew and placed another card face down "I sacrifice my celtic guardian for dark magician girl."

"Damn one of those facedown cards is sage's stone isn't it?"

"Yes it is" Yugi said as he activated his magic card "say hello to my favorite card dark magician! Now my dark magician attack his battle footballer with dark magic attack." The footballer exploded from the blast gears and oil spraying the area. "Now dark magician girl attack his life points directly dark magic attack!" the blast smashed against the Wanderer leaving his clothes a seared mess blood dripping from area's that didn't quite cauterize.

"I see Kaiba's upgraded these ones," the Wanderer said coughing a little barely standing from the blast.

"Yes he has, and that ends my turn go Wanderer"

"Fine" he drew shift " I place this card face down and I activate dark hole!" Yugi's favorite monsters where sucked into a black hole squishing them into nothingness. "Now I summon mad dog of darkness attack Yugi's life points directly" the dog jumped at Yugi and drove him to the ground before biting into his shoulder. "I end my turn now go Yugi"

"Don't expect to beat me so easily" Yugi said as he drew "I summon obnoxious celtic guardian in defense mode and end my turn"

"Great now I can't get rid of that elf without an equally weak card" the Wanderer drew his own dark magician. "I pass"

"Fine I switch my celtic guardian to attack mode and place this card facedown and end my turn"

"You think I'm falling for a trap? Not hardly" he drew relinquished. "I'll pass this turn as well."

"It wasn't a trap it was this card pot of greed now I draw two cards" and sacrifice my obnoxious celtic guardian for summoned skull!"

"You dare?"

"Dare what?"

"Use my own favorite card against me?"

"I see yes I do dare and that's not all I'll use monster reborn to bring back my dark magician. Now I'll use another face down card thousand knives" a rain of blades sliced apart the mad dog of darkness spraying blood along the street. "Now my monsters attack his life points directly!" the dark magician's blast burnt off most of the Wanderers face and the electrical attack of the summoned skull burnt some of the flesh from his bones.

"1000 life point's left guess I'll have to step up my game." he drew cyber jar "I play this card in face down defense position and end my turn."

Yugi drew then said "I won't risk my dark magician so I'll change him to defense mode and attack with my summoned skull"

The cyber jar was revealed by the attack it sucked in the summoned skull and dark magician then disappeared "you know the rules" Wanderer said he drew his five "penguin soldier in face down defense mode, buster blader, opticlops in attack position, blazing inpachi in attack position, magician of faith in face down defense mode."

"Dian keto the cure master, change of heart, axe of despair, remove trap and card destruction. Now since I don't have any monsters I can't attack anymore, so I go into my second main phase and set these 2 cards down and activate card destruction. I set one card face down and one monster in face down defense position and activating dian keto brings my life points up to 8000."

Wanderer drew his five new cards from card destruction pot of greed, trap hole, riryoku field, swords of revealing light, and he grinned as he pulled up his favorite card summoned skull. Yugi ended his turn he drew disc fighter and played his pot of greed, drawing blindly loyal goblin and yomi ship. "Well yugi it's been a fun duel but I think I'll win it all right here first I flip up penguin soldier." the penguin jumped up and pointed it's sword at Yugi's face down monster and then at itself returning both of them to there owners hands. "Then I'll flip up my magician of faith!" the magician stood up and stretched a little her staff activate "and by flipping her face up I can bring back one magic card to my hand guess which one that's right monster reborn! Now I'll sacrifice my magician of faith to bring forth my unstoppable summoned skull. Now using my regained monster reborn I'll bring back my buster blader. Now my monsters attack his life points directly!"

"We're finally here wow a duel's going on right in front of my house"

"Let's check it out"

They ran up to get a better look.

"Nice try wanderer but I activate mirror force!"

"And I activate seven tools of the bandit"

"No"

"Yes"

The mirror shimmered and disappeared and the lightning from the summoned skull burnt away flesh dropping Yugi's life points to 5500, the opticlops laser eye blew a whole in Yugi's chest further dropping his life points to 3700 buster blader cut him in half dropping his life points even farther to 1100 as blazing inpachi set him on fire dropping his life points to zero.

"I lost"

"Yeah sorry about that" Wanderer said as he walked forward both of the holograms projecting there wounds disappearing. "I just don't have time to explain i want to get out of this universe as fast as possible."

Then they appeared running and the two tripped and fell right over Yugi and skidded on the floor, they both turned around and everyone's jaws dropped open.

"Dad is that you?"

**And so I realized that my arrival may have done damage to the universe I was in, and so it was my duty to put it right again. The only power strong enough though would be the combined powers of the millennium items all of them not just the original seven.**


	2. Son's Revenge

Ch 2 Son's Revenge

**I realized my folly and how much damage that'd been done to that universe as I looked on the two of them. People not of the same time I was currently in I could tell as the boy looked upon his dad.**

"Dad is that you?" the words rang in the air.

"What?" it was obvious to all of them there that they were related but he was taken aback the two couldn't be more then three years apart. "You look like me"

"What is going on here?" the younger Yugi's companion said, she was barely older then him features of her parents obvious in her pretty face. "Who are you?"

"Crap" he said as he looked over them, Yugi, then the boy who looked so much like his obvious father, the same hairstyle except his hair was brown where his father's was blonde. The puzzle around his neck was instantly familiar, and yugi openly gaped at it. Next to him was a beautiful young girl, her blonde locks and features instantly told him her parentage was Joey and Mai. "This isn't good at all"

"Explain what's going on since you seem to know," She said to me her blue eyes having a hard tint to them.

"Not really" he looked over at his wife standing five feet from them, but none of the others could see her. "What is going on?"

"Near as I can tell your arrival did serious damage to this reality now you'll have to gather the items all of them to fix this timeline." she said consulting a tablet.

"That's just great you know that time's coming undone is that what your saying?" he was staring at his wife but his words out loud were digested by everyone there.

"Yes it will eventually come apart completely if you don't do anything." she said an even sadder expression then before appeared on her face.

"Great so we need the Millenium items to fix this problem?"

"Yes" the woman said.

"Oh just great" he grumbled and the other three looked at him, he just shook his head "Nothing forget it."

"I think he's crazy," the young woman said to the yugi look alike.

"You think I'm crazy that's great just great" the Wanderer looked at the two of them. "Alright I'll prove I'm not crazy but I'll need to duel you puzzle boy."

"Done" he said activating his duel disk a very different looking version sleeker more stylish then the others.

"Wait!" the young woman said she whispered in his ear and he nodded they traded decks.

"See I know you just beat my dad and so you must have something to battle dark magician decks so I'll use my girlfriends all effect deck."

"All effect deck?" Wanderer asked a weird expression on his face.

"You'll see" the younger looking version of yugi said. "It's time to duel!"

The duel disks cut the decks then shuffled them, they both drew five cards Wanderer looked at his hand, roulette barrel, penguin soldier, disk fighter, and black illusion ritual.

"So tell me what is your name?" Wanderer asked as he drew soul exchange. Then he stuck roulette barrel in face down defense position.

"It's Yugi Motou junior what is yours?" Yugi Jr. said as Wanderer ended his turn.

"My name is irrelevant you may call me the wanderer and it's your turn."

"Thanks" Yugi Jr. said and summoned Jirai Gumo. "Your turn"

"Hmm" Wanderer drew bait doll and set his penguin soldier in face down defense position and bait doll on the field "your move"

"C'mon Yugi trounce this chump" The blonde cheered.

"That's not nice Maddy." Yugi admonished Maddy as he drew.

"So your names Maddy? Makes sense it's obvious from the way you look your Mai and Joey's daughter." Wanderer remarked eyeing her.

"Joey? My dad's name is Joseph."

"Is that right? Doesn't shorten it anymore guess he grew up some."

"Will you two quite fighting we're in the middle of a duel" Yugi Jr. said as he set a monster in face down defense position. "I end my turn."

"Alright very soon now I'll reveal how I'll show you I'm not crazy." Wanderer said as he drew berserk gorilla.

Looking at his hand he summoned disc fighter and flip summoned his penguin soldier the monster pointed its sword at Jirai Gumo and at itself sending both to their hands. Disc fighter attacked and his disc spun out slicing apart the face down sacred crane sending blood and feathers in every direction. Yugi drew and set another monster face down in defense his face an unreadable mask. Wanderer drew scapegoat and quickly set it, before summoning berserk gorilla.

"Attack my gorilla destroy his face down card!" the berserk gorilla attacked his fists slamming down and destroying the hiding Chaosrider Gustaph destroying him utterly sending busted pieces of bike everywhere and breaking bones, ripping flesh and spraying blood everywhere. The gorilla gnawed on a bone as it went back to wanderer's side of the field. Then he attacked Yugi Jr.'s life points directly with disc fighter his disc spinning out and cutting a gash in Yugi's chest.

"First blood now using the power of your own puzzle against you I'll drag us all to the shadow realm!"

"No don't!" Yugi Sr. yelled, but it was too late the world flowed black around them and he knew they where in the shadow realm.

"Don't worry there's nothing at stake in this game nothing at all." the Wanderer said as he ended his turn "I'm merely testing your boy and proving I'm not insane."

Suddenly off to the side a form started to shimmer and coalesce she stood about five foot six inches with beautiful blonde hair and an aura of goodness that shined even in that dark place.

"My love" they both said to each other at the same time she leapt into his arms and they kissed as yugi drew.

"I summon my Jirai Gumo back in attack mode and set these two cards down and now I end my turn!" Yugi Jr. said loud enough to break through to the pair as they kissed.

"Huh? Oh yes I'm dueling" wanderer muttered saddened as he broke the kiss he turned back to yugi Jr. he drew obnoxious Celtic guardian and set him in facedown defense position. "I activate bait doll!"

"Well I activate judgment of Anubis" Yugi Jr. said pressing a button on his duel disk the card flipped up and negated bait doll. "I'll choose your disc fighter." disc fighter was drawn to the Anubis altar and was shredded by it 1000 pts of damage done to Wanderer's life points putting them both down to 7000.

"Damn it, I'll shift berserk gorilla into defense mode destroying him." Wanderer finished his turn as his gorilla ripped itself apart.

"Now love please begin explaining what's going on" Wanderer said turning to her "oh and I end my turn yugi."

"You should tell it"

"Can't dueling"

"Please miss can you really explain what's going on?" Maddy asked looking to the woman as she moved towards Maddy and Yugi Sr.

"Yes I can but not just yet I want to see how this goes for a minute"

"Alright."

Yugi Jr. drew and set one monster in face down defense position and set another card. Wanderer drew staying just as focused and now deathly quiet as Yugi Jr. had become, he looked at the card spear dragon he summoned it and attacked the spear plunged through the face down spear cretin and into yugi Jr. damaging his life points by 1400, dropping him to 5600, The wound bleed freely the spear dragon's spear like snout having went through him. Yugi brought back his sacred crane drawing a new card and Wanderer got back disc fighter.

"My turns over your turn Yugi"

Yugi nodded and drawing he summoned hyper hammerhead then ended his turn.

Wanderer nodded back he drew emblem of dragon destroyer and flipped up his roulette barrel he activated it's effect a barrel appeared with the number's 1-6 in a different section it spun landing first on a six then on a five neither of which existed on the field. Wanderer switched spear dragon back to attack mode and attacked Yugi's sacred crane the snout punching through the crane's body he lifted his head tossing it then swallowed the crane whole as it fell back down. As the spear dragon shifted to defense position blood dripped from it's snout the life point counter on Yugi's side counted off the 300 damage he'd taken bringing him down to 5300.

"Okay while there dueling I'll try to explain although I really don't know where to begin." the Wanderer's wife said.

"Why not at the beginning?" Yugi Sr. asked looking at her she just shook her head "why not?

"Sorry that'd take too long, alright well here goes, there is an infinite number of infinite dimensions. We're from a very different universe and for my husband to move on to the next one he has to complete a task in each."

Yugi Jr. drew, set one card and attacked spear dragon with hyper hammer head killing him the hyper hammer heads teeth and claws rending the dragons wings apart. Wanderer drew Yami then activated it and set des feral imp in face down defense mode and shifted his roulette barrel in defense mode as well then ended his turn. Yugi drew and sacrificed his Jirai Gumo for dark ruler ha des. Wanderer drew robbin goblin and set it on the field. Yugi attacked obnoxious celtic guardian with dark ruler ha des the fiend's claws negating the guardian's effect as it sliced him apart. Then hyper hammerhead leapt forward and bites off the disc fighter's skull. Yugi ended his turn and Wanderer drew card destruction then activated it he drew three new cards mask of darkness, soul tiger and united we stand. Wanderer set soul tiger on the field before ending his turn he looked over to see his wife explaining.

"That's right we can't be sure he'll ever make it home but we both hope he will."

"How come only he can see you?"

"We're connected by our love and this machine he built to monitor as you move to another universe it was supposed to be simple exploration but something went out of control."

"Then how can we see and hear you now?"

"The magical power of the millennium items and the shadow realm he tried to get home using their power once"

"Just once?"

"It didn't exactly end that well and he learned not to do that again. There was twenty millennium items in that world each more powerful then the last when he activated them all it vaporized that world. It wasn't that pleasant to watch even worse to feel. His jumps from universe to universe aren't pleasant either but they vary from gut wrenching to the feeling of being pulled apart at an atomic level."

Yugi drew and activated mystical space typhoon destroying robbin goblin then he summoned Zolga the creature appeared its cape fluttering as if in a breeze. Dark ruler ha des rips des feral imp to shreds negating it's effect as it does so black imp blood drips from his claws into his cup and he drinks it. Hyper hammerhead attacks soul tiger smashing his head against it as he's tossed back Yugi's life points drop another 600 points to 4,700. As Yugi ends his turn soul tiger explodes into nothingness, Wanderer draws and activates his swords of revealing light then sets his mask of darkness. Yugi drew and summoned Granmarg the rock monarch sacrificing Zolga adding 2000 life points to Yugi's score bringing him up to 6,700. Granmarg's ability destroys the face down penguin soldier the monster crushed instantly by boulders heralding Granmarg's arrival. Yugi then activates spirit barrier and ends his turn. Wanderer drew blindly loyal goblin and summoned him onto the field in attack position the goblin appeared on the field sword held in one hand Wanderer then ended his turn. Yugi drew and put the card face down on the field it appeared behind his monsters, then he ended his turn.

"So he beat me because he knows my deck inside and out?" Yugi asked checking his deck looking it over and wondering what happened.

"Just about however he's already lost this duel," she said pointing out the truth as Granmarg appeared.

"How can you tell?" Yugi asked glancing from her to the field.

"He isn't trying to win merely give me enough time to explain besides this is a shadow duel if he wins who knows what could happen to your son."

"But you're not worried about him at all?" Maddy asked not turning her eyes from the duel.

"Not really the rules don't usually apply to him since he's not from this universe, even the seal of Orichalcos doesn't work on him."

"How do you know?"

"It's how he got the deck and duel disk he has now."

"You mean there's someone else with the Orichalcos?" yugi asked looking at the duel disk again.

"Apparently whoever it is will most likely become a problem as for now let's just watch this I've told you all I can."

Wanderer drew Yomi ship and set it in face down defense position. Yugi drew and turned it back over to Wanderer he drew robbin zombie setting it he flipped up mask of darkness and getting back robbin goblin before flipping up yomi ship. He added united we stand to blindly loyal goblin bringing his attack up to 4250 and attacked dark ruler ha des, activating Yugi's Sakretsu armor which surrounded dark ruler ha des and as blindly loyal goblin's sword hit the armor he splattered against it his sword shattering and his skin melting away flaying him to his bones then they turned to dust and floated away leaving nothing left of him.

"Damn, I end my turn" wanderer shook his head disgusted at his mistake.

Yugi drew and set a monster in face down defense position, Yugi attacked again dark ruler ha des jumped across the field slashing apart mask of darkness with his claws again he let the blood from his claws fill his cup before drinking it. Granmarg smashed yomi ship flat as he did a portal to the nether world opened up and sucked him into the graveyard as well. Wanderer drew magic jammer and set it on the field then turned it back over to yugi Jr., yugi Jr. drew his card and ended his turn. Wanderer drew Riryoku field and set it on the field, yugi Jr. drew then activated pharaoh's treasure reshuffling it face up into his deck. Yugi Jr. flipped up his face down des koala and his grandmaster ninja Sasuke before sacrificing his des koala and hyper hammerhead to summon barrel dragon.

"Barrel dragon?" Wanderer looked over at Maddy "your father let you have that in your deck?"

"Well he didn't till I beat him"

"Huh"

"Attack Wanderer's life points directly my monster!"

"I don't' think so I activate scapegoat!"

The four sheep tokens appeared one was suddenly blasted apart by the barrels of the barrel dragon, the one next to it was shredded by ha des' claws and the one next to it was destroyed by shuriken from Sasuke.

"I'll activate barrel dragon's special effect." the coins appeared and flipped tails, tails, tails. "Guess my lucks not that good it's your turn"

"Or that my lucks really good" Wanderer drew trap hole and set it.

"Maybe" Yugi Jr. drew "your turn."

Wanderer drew battle footballer and set it face down in defense mode, Yugi Jr. drew and set a monster facedown in defense position then attacked battle footballer with dark ruler ha des. The fiend shredded the footballer sending parts everywhere then made a face as oil filled his glass but drank it anyways. Wanderer drew Gagagigo and summoned him in attack mode activating robbin zombie and robbin goblin he attacks; yugi Jr. activates his shadow spell stopping the reptile in his tracks.

Yugi draws and activates needle wall the wall smashes a slot but nothing's there. "I hate to do this especially since this is a shadow game but I'm ending this right now."

"Don't worry about it" he looks over at his wife "you told them everything you think is relevant right?"

"Yes I love you "

"I love you too," looking over at Yugi Jr. "go ahead yugi end it"

Yugi nodded to wanderer and then to his wife and sacrificing balloon lizard and ninja grandmaster sasuke he summoned fusilier the multimode beast. Suddenly the ground fell out from under it and it disappeared into the trap hole.

"Just cause I've lost doesn't mean I won't try to win."

"Wouldn't expect anything less." Yugi Jr. special summons Gigantes by removing balloon lizard from his graveyard.

Barrel dragon's effect activates the three coins flipping heads, heads, and heads. Gagagigo was blasted apart by the dragon's barrage spraying lizard guts along the floor. Gigantes attacks and destroys the last scapegoat then barrel dragon blasts wanderer leaving holes in him, then dark ruler ha des growls and lunges driving his claws into wanderer and slices him again and again each slash causing wanderer to grunt in pain. Finally dark ruler ha des stops and begins drinking wanderer's blood, wanderer slumps to the floor as his life points reach zero blood pools around him as the shadow realm slowly gives way to the normal street they had been on. Wanderer's wife slowly faded as the shadow realm does but the wounds on wanderer didn't fade as the duel ended.

He lay very still as they all approached him and Yugi Sr. touched his neck "I think he's dead."

**I could not attack the boy directly not with the chance that the duel would kill one of us but her deck in his hands was impressive to say the least. As the final blow fell I wondered could even I be killed by dark ruler ha des?**


	3. Pharaoh's Return

Ch 3 Pharaoh's Return

**Death is not nearly as interesting as most people seem to think, it's also more painful then they realize. But then again nothing compares to the pain of coming back.**

"I think he's dead," Yugi Sr. said as he checked the wanderer's pulse.

"D-dead?" the other two stuttered together.

"I don't feel a pulse" Yugi Sr. looked over at his son "you killed him"

"No" yugi Jr. said backing up slightly, then the puzzle around his neck began to glow brightly. Suddenly Yugi Jr. was a foot taller and his voice was far deeper when he said, "move"

"Pharaoh Atemu" yugi Sr. said as Yugi jr. brushed past him.

The eye of Horus appeared on the pharaoh's head as he stepped closer to the wanderer the puzzle glowed brighter and a stream of light shot out hitting the wanderer. Wanderer floated up into the air suspended there by the puzzle's powers, the other two watched on helplessly as more and more light pulsed around the Wanderer. Color started to return to his cheeks, when suddenly someone leapt down into the street.

"Prepare to have your soul stolen pharaoh!" the crazed guy said standing about five foot four inches weighing at most a hundred and fifty pounds. His hair splayed out in crazed directions with piercing brown eyes he stared at the pharaoh and activating his chaos duel disk he started towards Atemu.

Maddy was there between them activating her own duel disk "you want to duel Yugi you've got to go through me."

"What you don't even have a deck."

"Oh yeah" she looked back at the pharaoh, he tossed his duel disk to her and she caught it and transferring her cards out of the disk she handed it to Yugi.

"Fine let's duel!" the mystery man says. "Since I'm a gentleman I'll let you go first."

"Why thank you, now prepare to lose" Maddy made her draws hyper hammerhead, outstanding dog Marron, ninja grandmaster Sasuke, twin headed behemoth, chaos rider Gustaph, then she drew black luster ritual for her turn. "I summon one monster in face down defense position" maddy said as he places marron out on the field.

The weird man drew growled at his card and said, "I end my turn"

Maddy drew black luster soldier "that was a mistake" she said looking up "as I summon the most powerful monster in my deck by playing black luster ritual sacrificing my behemoth and hammerhead! To summon black luster soldier!"

Hyper hammerhead and twin headed behemoth appeared on the field to be suddenly burned away into smoke which coalesced into the black luster soldier. Then maddy summoned grandmaster ninja sasuke.

"I attack with both my monster!" black luster soldier jumped and slashed leaving a bloody trail against the guy's chest and slamming him to the floor. Before the guy could even get up sasuke hit him with kunai's. As he stood several of them stuck out of his chest.

"Good moves girl." he drew "but not good enough" he set the card out on the field "I end my turn"

"Please that was a shitty bluff" maddy said as she drew balloon lizard she set it in facedown defense mode "finish him off black luster soldier, sasuke attack!" black luster soldier leapt ahead and drove his sword through the guy's gut spraying blood onto the concrete around them and then Sasuke's kunai's hit him in the skull dropping his life points to zero.

"I lost no I can't afford to lose my master will not accept failure, duel!"

"Dude you already lost just accept it" Maddy said calm despite the man's desperate appearance.

"I said duel!"

"Fine whatever" she said sticking her deck back into the duel disk it reshuffled.

"I'll go first I set these two cards face down and end my turn"

"Fine" Maddy drew her cards divine wrath, Jinzo, monster reincarnation, shadow spell, chaos rider Gustaph, and then des koala for her turn. " I set one monster in face down defense position and I set these two cards, better watch out this cards a trap" she said mockingly as she set des koala, shadow spell and divine wrath on the field.

"Is that right?" he said as he drew "well too bad this duels about to get a whole lot more deadly, I activate the seal of Orichalcos!" the seal appeared around the two of them sending Yugi Sr. flying as he tried to reach Maddy.

"No it was supposed to just become a card game!" he yelled as the seal locked them in.

"Yes and you where wrong big deal get used to it" the guy said. "Now it's your turn miss."

"I recognize this, I was told about it I'll just have to beat you quick." Maddy said as she drew outstanding dog Marron and set him on the field. "Your turn"

The guy drew and slapped a monster in face down defense position "Grr your turn"

Maddy drew rare metal morph and set it on the field "say hello to my favorite monster Jinzo!" she sacrificed outstanding dog Marron to summon him. "Jinzo destroy that face down card!"

"You destroyed my trap master which means I get to destroy one of your facedown trap cards!" shadow spell flipped up and shattered.

"A wasted effort as I can't use any trap's as long as my Jinzo's on the field but then again neither can you. And it's your turn now"

"I know that" he said as he drew he set the card on the field "go"

"Alright" Maddy drew exiled force. "Now then hope your ready to lose some life points, I summon chaos rider Gustaph in attack mode, flipping up my des koala I cause 1600 life points of damage. Now Jinzo attack with cyber shock!" Jinzo powered up a glowing ball appeared in its hand it launched it at Maddy's opponent driving him to the floor as skin crackled and burnt. "Now Gustaph, des koala attack his life points directly!" Chaos rider Gustaph ran the guy over before her got up then des koala jumped up and fell landing on him." his life points plummeted from Maddy's turn all the way down to 1600 life points. "Your turn buddy"

"Crap not good not good at all" he drew "yes I summon rogue doll and it's attack is raised to 2100 by the seal destroy her des koala my rogue!" the rogue doll pointed it's staff at des koala and let loose a bolt of energy frying the koala where it stood and dropping Maddy's life points to 7000. "Your move"

"Wow that was dumb" Maddy said as she drew "Jinzo destroy his doll!" Jinzo powered up and blasted rogue doll sending chunks of the creature all over the place and dropping her opponent's life points to 1300. "Now end this my rider run him down!"

The guy looked and turn he started running, bouncing off the orichalcos he slide back the rider who did a wheelie and dropped his front tire on the guy's head dropping his life points to zero. The seal began shrinking moving closer and closer to him he screamed as it closed around him and then lay very, very still as his soul was taken from his body.

"Man what was he thinking he sucked badly" Maddy said to Yugi Sr. they both looked back and noticed the light around the wanderer fading and he gently was placed on his feet.

Wanderer stood and stretched and looked at them the holes in his chest and other wounds all healed up. He ignored them all and walked over to Maddy's opponent he pulled out a huge deck easily containing 120 cards.

"This is why you won so easily" he say's as he handed her the deck "way too many high powered sacrifice monsters. Now then since Atemu has returned, and thanks by the way wasn't sure I'd be able to heal those wounds, we need to discuss something's. Namely just how bad the time rip was when you came through it? I also suggest you call an ambulance for this man and you get the whole gang together looks like we're going to need all the help we can get at this point."

The wanderer walked back into Yugi's game shop and sat down he leafed through his deck and checked out all the cards they had some of which he'd never seen before.

"Might want to stock up before we go anywhere," he said to himself, while the two Yugi's having confronted each other outside.

"Pharaoh"

"Yugi"

"I beat you once I can do it again"

"I doubt it your son's deck is far more powerful then yours ever was."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean anything"

"His heart is just as strong as yours as well"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Maddy suddenly interrupted.

"Nothing at all Maddy, just the pharaoh isn't exactly good"

"I'm not evil either."

"For now as long as you aren't trying to do anything I'll leave you alone"

"It's your son's decision anyways," Yugi Jr. said as he started to shrink down to normal size. "Hey dad what was that about?"

"Remind me to explain it to you another time" yugi Sr. said as he turned around and walked into the game shop-watching wanderer closely as he looked at the various cards "what're you doing?"

"Checking I know how a lot of cards work but most universes have a card or two that doesn't exist in any other." Wanderer pointed to one card behind a glass case like that one. "Archfiend of Madness."

"Yes a very powerful card very rare it's worth a thousand dollars"

"I know I also know you won't give it up for that price either"

"How did you know?"

"It says right here given to me by my grandfather when he died, but I've got to ask why'd he give you this card?"

"Not sure he said it might help save the world someday it was the weirdest gift I'd ever received from him."

"It might just help save the world you should add it to your deck if your coming with me"

"I don't know with Tea being pregnant and all."

"I know it's cool if you don't want to I'll give you time to decide"

"He doesn't have to he's going"

"Tea? Are you sure?"

"Yes go save the world"

Then Maddy and Yugi Jr. finally walked in "mother?"

"Mrs. Motou?"

**I watched and hoped that things weren't going to suddenly get very, very bad. It'd been a long time since I'd delivered a baby in any universe and a stress reaction is bad.**

Name: ARCHFIEND OF MADNESS  
Attribute: FIEND  
Star Count: 8  
ATK/DEF: 3000/2500  
Type (Toon, Ritual, Union/Effect): RITUAL (MUST SACRIFICE STAR'S EQUAL TO 8 ONE MONSTER MUST BE AN ARCHFIEND)  
Effect if any: NEGATE'S ANOTHER CARDS EFFECT ON A ROLL OF A 3, 5, OR 6 PAY 500 LIFE POINTS IF PANDEMONIUM ISN'T ON THE FIELD. WHEN THIS CARD IS SUMMONED ROLL A DICE THAT MANY CARDS ARE MOVE FROM YOUR OPPONENTS HAND OR FIELD TO THE GRAVEYARD  
Suggested rarity: ULTIMATE RARE  
SUGGESTED OWNER: NONE  
SUGGESTED PACK NAME IT COMES IN: ARCHFIENDS RETURN


	4. Zombie Madness

CH 4 Zombie Madness

**Mother and son looked at each other for the first time, it was an intense moment. I just hoped it'd all turn out fine.**

"Mother?"

"Mrs. Motou?"

Téa took it in stride smiled and sat down "someone explain"

"Not a lot of time so I'll give you the short version. Someone's got the orichalcos working again and we're going to need the power of the millennium items to repair a hole in space-time caused by my entrance. Basically we're short of time so I need all the help I can get."

"So you're going to drag my husband out into something potentially lethal?"

"Your son as well"

"Fine just bring them back in one piece you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Now I'm going to lay down I'm slightly tired" she got up and both Yugi's followed her up the stairs.

Maddy got up and walked towards the stairs as well wanderer grabbed her by the arm "let them be for now they need to talk." Wanderer sat at a table set up for duels "besides I want another crack at your deck."

"Really? Fine let's duel" she sat opposite him and shuffled her deck, Wanderer pulled out a deck from the pile sitting on the side.

"Zombie Madness, new? This was out in my world nearly 4 years before I got stuck doing this."

"Your going to use a structure deck without your heart in it you'll never win." Maddy said setting her deck out to be cut.

"Maybe or maybe I used to play with this exact deck all the time and win all the time." Wanderer said as he set his deck to be cut they both made the deck into three piles then placed them back together.

"Well then I'll let you go first." Maddy said after drawing her five cards.

Wanderer drew his five pyramid turtle, two compulsory evacuation device's, dust tornado, and master kyonshee. Then for his normal draw he drew call of the mummy.

"Alright I activate call of the mummy, and summon master Kyonshee, then placing these 2 cards facedown I end my turn." Wanderer said as he set one compulsory evacuation device and the dust tornado "your turn"

"Alright" Maddy drew and set two cards on the field then set a monster in face down defense position "go"

Wanderer drew another call of the mummy and activated his compulsory evacuation device sending Maddy's monster back to her hand. "Now I set this card and this card in face down defense position, attack my master Kyonshee dropping your life points to 6250"

Maddy drew and set a monster in face down defense position. Wanderer drew heavy storm and activated his compulsory evacuation device. "You had two of them?"

"Yup sorry Maddy no flip effect for you, now master Kyonshee attack! Your life points drop again to 4500 and that ends my turn."

Maddy just set another monster in facedown defense position and set another card. Wanderer drew card of safe return and attacked with master Kyonshee destroying Maddy's face down Zolga. Maddy smiles and removing Zolga from play summons Gigantes, she sets one more card and wanderer activates his dust tornado destroying Maddy's face down monster reincarnation, which let's wanderer set his card of safe return.

"You are fairly good with that deck however Gigantes destroy his Master Kyonshee!" wanderer's life points slip down to 7850.

"No big loss" wanderer said as he drew Ryu Koki "go" he said with a grin.

Maddy looked at him and set one monster face down in defense position "go"

"Alright" Wanderer drew despair from the dark. "Go"

"Nothing? Well let me show you what I just drew, my barrel dragon" she sacrificed her Gigantes and exiled force to summon it. Activating it's effect she flipped three coins, tails, head, and heads destroying Wanderer's face down pyramid turtle then she attacked him directly with her barrel dragon dropping his life points to 5250. "Beat that."

"Alright using call of the mummy I summon my despair from the dark! Attack my monster" despair destroyed barrel dragon and inflicted 200 life points of damage to Maddy taking her life points down to 4300. "Your turn Maddy"

"Alright, I draw and set this one card in face down defense position"

"Good" wanderer drew giant trunade and played it "I summon dark dust spirit sacrificing my despair from the dark," Maddy's face down hyper hammerhead was destroyed by dark dust spirit's effect "now my monster direct attack her life points." Maddy's life points dropped to 2100.

"Nice move but not nice enough I summon blindly loyal goblin in attack mode, take out a chunk of his life points!" Maddy yelled excited, wanderer just rolled his eyes as his life points dropped down to 3400.

"Good for you Maddy" Wanderer drew torrential tribute he set it on the field "I activate call of the mummy and special summon Ryu Kokki, now my monster destroy her blindly loyal goblin." Maddy's life points decreased by another 550 points to 1550. "Go"

"Wow almost done are we?" maddy drew and set one card then summoned homunculus the alchemic being. "I end my turn"

"Yes we definitely are" Wanderer summoned dark dust spirit causing Maddy's monster to die. "Now attack my spirit!"

"Not so fast I activate my trap Sakretsu armor"

"I see well he did his job now using call of the mummy I special summon double Coston finish her off."

"Is that legal?"

"No clue but I just did it so I win."

"Yeah so now what?"

"Now I'll continue to look at the cards in this shop and see the ones I don't know of." wanderer got up and began searching the shop looking at every pack every free card every deck. "Red harpy"

"What?" Maddy asked as she moved to the case the Wanderer stood at.

"This card is a fusion of flame swordsman and harpy lady, you should probably own that card"

"Probably but I don't have either in my deck at least not the one I have with me."

"Should have figured that wasn't your only deck."

"What is taking them so long?"

"There talking about family stuff, leave them alone besides we should concentrate on calling up allies."

"Like who?"

"Let's see off hand we'll need the entire gang, plus Kaiba if he's not so arrogant as to be blind to what's going on."

"He will be"

"Yeah I know as for what else we could do you can tell me a little more about your family."

"Well Aunt Serenity married Tristan and they have a son named Graham."

"He's not here with you so I take it you don't like him much?"

"No it's not that Yugi and I were out on a date"

"Well it's gotten a lot more interesting now hasn't it?"

"Actually it was going to even if we hadn't feel through that rip" Yugi Jr. said as he came down the stairs, he walked right up to Maddy and knelt "will you marry me?" he asked holding the ring out towards her.

"I I of course I will" she hugged him hard actually taking them both to the floor.

"Aww young love" wanderer said seeing yugi Sr. coming down the stairs.

"Let's go outside" Yugi Sr. said walking around them and out the door leaving the two kissing on the floor. "Do you know how this is all going to turn out?"

"I wish things don't look good at all."

"Maybe this card will save the world like grandpa said" yugi Sr. said as he pulled the card from his deck.

"Don't you need the ritual magic card to summon that?" Wanderer asked looking at the card.

"Nope that's the best part all it requires is the 8 stars to summon it and at least one monster sacrificed to summon it must be an archfiend."

"Interesting maybe it will help."

"I called in everyone that'll help we're to meet at Kaiba's manor." Yugi Sr. said looking back into the game shop he noticed the two finally getting up.

"We're going to need his resources to get around freely and we're defiantly going to need someone to hold each item."

"Which is dangerous they might turn evil and then we'll have more problems then solutions."

"If they don't understand the stakes. If we don't get that rift closed it'll eat your universe."

"And what about them?" Yugi Sr. asked as his son and fiancé head towards them.

"I really don't know hopefully they'll get home and have there own life."

"Alright guy's let's get this over with." Yugi Jr. said holding Maddy tightly he grinned at them.

"I still say you should let us have some cards to beat this evil with." Wanderer said to yugi.

"Right as far as I know it won't matter either way besides you have all those cards from the guy maddy beat."

"Yes but those are all Maddy's it's her decision what to do with them."

"I don't know yet I'll think about it"

"Come along everyone" Yugi Sr. climbed into his car and started it up they started off towards Kaiba's manor.

**As we started off towards Kaiba's I wondered about the deck maddy had won far too many high powered cards why would anyone send an opponent that would obviously lose and deliver so many high powered cards to their enemy. The only reason I could come up with is over confidence.**

Name: RED HARPY

Attribute: AIR

Star Count: 6

ATK/DEF: 2100/1500

Type (Toon, Ritual, and Union/Effect): WARRIOR/FUSION/EFFECT (FUSION OF HARPY LADY AND FLAME SWORDSMAN

Effect if any: THIS CARD CAN USE ITEMS THAT CAN ONLY BE USED ON HARPY CARDS ALONG WITH ANY CARDS THAT WOULD WORK ON FIRE TYPES.

Suggested rarity: ULTRA RARE

SUGGESTED OWNER: Maddy

SUGGESTED PACK NAME IT COMES IN: HARPY'S RENEWAL


	5. Shining Skull Dragon

CH 5 Shining skull dragon

**_What makes a man truly great? Is it his friends? Or as most say the enemies he makes in his lifetime? If it is the former I am merely a good man, if it is the latter I am a god. As we stand in front of Kaiba's manor I think about what exactly what my next move should really be._**

"Joey, Tristan alright you guys made it." Yugi Sr. said as he stepped out of the car and hugged the two "how've you guys been lately?"

"We've been fine" came another sexier voice from behind the two men.

"Mai?"

"Of course Yugi who else would it be?" Mai said as she stepped from the shadows Yugi looked her over as the others were getting out of the car. He instantly noticed the ring on her finger and the way her stomach was growing.

"How far along are you Mai?"

"Aww Yugi you spoiled the surprise I was going to announce it" Joey said and kicked a rock it bounced by Maddy as she walked up.

"Father?" Maddy said stepping closer looking into Joey's eyes.

"Okay people no time for this" Wanderer said stepping in "ultra fast and short version, these two are from the future, Yugi Jr. son of yugi Sr. and Tea, Maddy wheeler daughter of Mai and Joey. We need to send them back to there time and patch up the hole so can we like move things along now"

"Whose the grouch Yugi?" Tristan asked stepping forward more moving towards Wanderer.

"My name is Wanderer and if you've got a problem take your swing and I'll put you down." Wanderer said stepping closer staring at Tristan.

"Tristan don't, if he's telling the truth speed is of the essence," said another female voice as she stepped out of the shadows as well.

"Serenity, alright if you say so." Tristan said as he turned towards her.

"Well c'mon people we're going to need Kaiba to shell out some cash so we can get where we need to be." Wanderer said and walked up to the gate of Kaiba's mansion.

"You realize that jerk isn't going to give you any cash right?" Joey asked stepping up behind Wanderer.

"He will if I beat him in a duel."

"Is that right? You really think you'll beat Kaiba?"

"I beat yugi how much harder could Kaiba be?" Wanderer muttered as he checked the lock and pressed on the intercom.

"He beat you yugi?" Joey said turning back to talk to yugi Sr. "how did he cheat or something?"

"No I didn't cheat I just know all of his deck inside and out." Wanderer interjected before yugi could say anything. "Ahh there we go" Wanderer clicked the lock open and pushed the gates in. "he's always got the same stupid password let's go."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tristan asked as wanderer stepped into the compound.

"No not really." Wanderer said looking back at them "for that matter it maybe better if you all just wait for me here."

"I don't think so we're all going with you" Yugi Jr. said following Wanderer and in turn being followed by all the others.

They walked deeper into the compound each of them looking around as they walked Wanderer stepped through an infrared laser. Alarms started blaring and suddenly bright lights blinded all of them Wanderer was a good five feet in front of the other's he pulled sun glasses out of his coat and flipping them open he put them on. The light pierced his sunglasses like they weren't even there so he took them off and put them back in his coat.

"I really don't have time for this." he said and started forwards.

"Freeze all of you!" several guards said.

"I don't have time for this!" Wanderer yelled and all the guards headed towards him. "Good none of you move do you hear me?"

"What do you mean?" Joey yelled shielding his eyes from the light.

"Just do it!" Yugi jr. yelled and froze in place as the change over took him and he became one with Atemu the spirit of the puzzle.

As one they could see even in the blinding light they watched as the seven guards closed in. wanderer stepped in close to one feinting he back flipped a kick catching the guard behind him in the chest. Wanderer rolled back then using his hands leapt up to his feet kicking a rock forward it skidded off one guards skull dropping him to the floor before knocking out a spot light. Two more guards came on wanderer stepped in grabbing and moving there arms out to the side he drove in with a clothesline taking both to the floor in an instant. The final three charged in as one and a massive spinning round house sent them all off there feet, wanderer picked up some pebbles and destroyed the last of the lights. That's when he turned back towards them and opened his eyes up.

"Did I forget to mention I know kung fu?" Wanderer asked as they all looked at the guards.

"Yeah you kinda did" Tristan said as he checked a few of the guards pulses.

"Don't worry there alive I've promised not to kill innocent people."

"To who?" Serenity asked looking at the men closest to being dead.

"To my wife now c'mon I told you, we didn't have time for this." Wanderer ran forward.

"His wife?" Joey asked looking over at the two Yugi's and his daughter.

"Explain later his already way ahead of us" Yami said taking off running after Wanderer.

Out distancing the rest of them he entered Kaiba's mansion first and set off the trap waiting for intruders. "Ahh crap" he said as the floor dropped out from under him.

Yugi and the other have arrived just as Kaiba and the rest of his security team entered the room.

"Yugi what is the meaning of this!" Kaiba yelled as Yugi entered the room.

"What happened to Wanderer?" both Yugi's asked at the same time.

"What the?" Kaiba and Mokuba said when the Yugi's spoke up and showed themselves.

(One speedy explanation later)

"I'll call my guards see if he's alive still."

"What do you mean!" Yami said stepping forward.

"They're ordered to put down anyone falling into the trap if he resisted too much there authorized with lethal force." Kaiba responded before punching up a walkie talky "anyone there?"

Wanderer slide down the trap door down to a room under the mansion the lights around him died and it became pitch black he couldn't see anything at all except his wife floating there besides him as always.

"What's going on?" he asked her as he looked around.

"Four guards, black belts all, wearing night vision goggles they're coming in here to beat you down want me to help or rather do this yourself?"

"I've got it just hush k love?"

"Yeah don't want to distract you, just don't hurt them too much."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine I won't hurt them too much."

"I saw that!"

"I know no shhh love if I'm off with any blow I could kill them."

Wanderer stepped into the very center of the room his eyes closed as his senses again stretched out to sense everything in the room as he'd done in the courtyard. They came in one from each corner each a different discipline each a different style. The first moved in kicking straight forward wanderer side stepped but it was a feint he shifted his backwards and drove his foot down trying to take out the wanderer's kneecap wanderer stepped in too close to the kick to be effective and moved to attack with a kick of his own. Another guard jumped in and swung hard going for a hard body shot, wanderer flapped his coat up and around his opponents arm and tugged pulling him off balance. Wanderer drove him elbow into the man face driving him back the other way as wanderer rolled forward out of the way of the kick aimed at him, it smashed into the second guard hard putting him down and he stayed down. The first guard came in as the third and fourth positioned themselves to strike at the wanderer's back, Wanderer sidestepped the next kick and grabbing it he spun and kick the man's other leg shattering his knee and driving him to the floor a huge left hand left a mark of the wanderer's ring in the man's face. The first guard lay on the floor clutching his broken jaw and shattered knee as the other two-charged in. the third and biggest guard grabbed the wanderer up in a huge bear hug as he turned they where face-to-face. Wanderer grinned and pushed the man's head up and head butted him then again even harder the third guard dropped blood trickling from his ears. Then on came the last guard moving slowly methodically he feinted again and again moving slowly deliberately.

"Jeet Kune do, sorry to say you won't beat me with that, not when I've faced down Bruce lee himself." wanderer said and stepped in ignoring the blow coming at his head he leapt and hooked the man's shoulder with a massive drop kick he rolled backwards to his feet and landed wanderer leapt again dragon stomping his opponent.

"You know actually you've faced Bruce lee like 12 times," his wife said moving from each guard looking at each to see how badly wounded they where.

"I know and while that would have distracted him more it wouldn't have been the same."

"True."

"Anyone there?" Kaiba said into his walkie-talkie.

"Yeah I'm right here." Wanderer said as he came up the elevator set in the back of the room. "You might send some medical attention down there to check on them."

"There's no way you beat all four of my elite bodyguards." Kaiba said watching as the Wanderer stepped closer the rest of Kaiba's security got in between the two of them.

"Yeah they where good each obviously studied there craft for a lifetime, it's too bad I've had several to study every type of martial art in several existences, it was like fighting children, now then I'm sure they filled you in so are you going to help?" Wanderer said walking through Kaiba's bodyguards each of them too scared to throw a punch.

"Help yugi and his idiot group 'save the world' I think not."

"God you are an idiot, fine I'll duel you when I win you'll pay our expenses and come with us." Wanderer said pulling his deck from the Chaos duel disk and begin shuffling it while walking towards yugi sr. and the other's.

"And when you lose?" Kaiba said motioning towards a guard who brought up a duel disk almost as sleek and well made as the two on Yugi jr. and Maddy's arms.

"I'll let you decide that but if I beat Yugi I'm sure I can beat you." Wanderer turned to the group and whispered "that is if I can get polymerization off one of you I need it to bring out the most powerful card you'll ever see."

"Sure borrow mine" Yami said handing over a card from his deck.

"Thanks man, here hold this please." Wanderer said handing back the field card yami.

"You beat yugi!" Kaiba yelled looking over at Yugi "is this true?"

"Yes Kaiba it is and I suspect I won't be the last."

"Fine I'll recapture my title by ripping it from you!" Kaiba activated his upgraded duel disk "it's time to duel!"

Wanderer drew his first five cards as Kaiba did the same sword of dragon's soul, black illusion ritual, fairy box, roulette barrel, emblem of dragon destroyer then he drew mask of darkness for his turn.

"I set these two cards face down and summon roulette barrel in defense mode!" Wanderer shouted as he set black illusion ritual and fairy box on the field.

"Oh too bad this duel ends right here!" Kaiba revealed four of the cards in his hand polymerization and his three blue eyes white dragons. "I fuse my great beasts together into blue eyes ultimate dragon! Now it's your move since my great creature cannot attack this turn"

Wanderer smiled and drew his next card monster reborn. "I set a second monster on the field and end my turn"

Kaiba drew and grinned hell smirked at wanderer "I sacrifice my great beast for an even better dragon welcome to the field my shining blue eyes! Now my great creature attack"

"You sure you want to do that?" Wanderer said smiling back his hand near the button on his duel disk.

"Of course your trap can't hurt my dragon!"

"Only if it directly targets your monster" Wanderer said "don't forget a cyber jar will kill your monster very dead."

Kaiba stopped and looked at Wanderer "I end my turn"

"Good well to let you know you should have attacked" wanderer drew cyber jar and just laughed a little "now I activate a card called emblem of dragon destroyer." wanderer's deck popped out of it's slot and he pulled out buster blader. "Sacrificing my roulette barrel and my mask of darkness I summon my buster blader! Guess what Kaiba my blader's higher then your dragon, blader destroy his shining dragon!"

Kaiba's life points dropped by 300 to 7700 and he growled loudly. "You'll pay for that."

"Somehow I doubt it now go"

"Fine I set this card face down in defense position. Go."

"Hmm no clue what that card is but I have to attack it to get at your life points and I have the card I just drew spear dragon attack!"

The dragon appeared and drove it's nose through Kaiba's hidden card and into Kaiba's guts blood oozed from the wound as suddenly the facedown card flipped up revealing cyber jar it sucked in buster blader and spear dragon before exploding.

"Crap"

Wanderer drew his five cards showing them to Kaiba. Summoned skull, shift, polymerization, bait doll, and blindly loyal goblin. Blindly loyal goblin was special summoned in face up attack mode on the field. Kaiba showed his hand vorse raider, spear dragon, opticlops, negate attack and judge man. Spear dragon vorse raider and opticlops were all special summoned in face up attack mode.

"Alright well I place these two cards face down and end my turn" wanderer said as he set shift and bait doll.

Kaiba drew "I'll sacrifice my spear dragon and my opticlops to bring out this great beast Hyozanryu. Now my vorse raider destroy his goblin."

"Not so fast Kaiba I'll play my fairy box trap card!" the box appeared bouncing around the blindly loyal goblin Kaiba's attack hit nothing but air and blindly loyal goblins return strike decapitated the raider spraying blood as it fell Kaiba's life points decreased to 5850. "Sorry Kaiba luck isn't with you this day care to try again?"

"No I set this card face down and end my turn it's your move"

"Good" wanderer drew "now I play my face down card bait doll destroying your negate attack" the card was flipped up and it shattered then wanderer added bait doll back to his deck and it was reshuffled. "Now I play the magic card pot of greed!"

Wanderer pulled two new cards from his deck scapegoat and united we stand. "Good now I have all the card for my strategy to be revealed! I sacrifice my goblin to summon my favorite card summoned skull, then using monster reborn I bring back the most powerful card played in the game your shining dragon and I fuse them both together with polymerization! Come forth my ultimate beast come forth shining skull dragon!"

"No, that isn't possible!" Kaiba yelled as the two monster fused together melding and churning into a wholly new creature. The parts of the blue eyes shining dragon merged with summoned skull becoming more bone like the blue crystals becoming darker more evil and the wings became more bat like till finally they were one creature.

"It is possible Kaiba and now my monster original attack is 3600 and it's defense is 2500 but as you know your dragon would gain 300 for every dragon, well add 300 for every fiend and 500 for every arch fiend on the field and in our graveyards gives my shining skull dragon a total attack power of 7600 attack. And your right that's still not enough to knock you out of this duel however I activate scapegoat summoning 4 monsters to my field." the four sheep tokens appeared and floated around aimlessly. "I play the magic card united we stand adding another 4000 attack points brining my shining skull dragon up to 11600 now my shining skull attack with lightning breath attack!"

Kaiba reared back as the monster powered up lightning striking the monster everywhere then moving forward to it's mouth where the blast built and built before finally being released in a huge lightning barrage that seemed to melt Kaiba where he stood disintegrating him completely. When everyone could see again the duel was over and Kaiba lay on the floor shaking his head "I never imagined"

"Hey don't sweet it man neither did I wasn't even sure that'd work in this universe." Wanderer said putting his hand out to help Kaiba up.

Kaiba ignored it and got to his feet himself "well I guess I'll have my secretary write you up a check Mr.?"

"I'm just called wanderer make the check out to yugi or one of his friends I really don't care besides your coming with us."

"Am I?"

"Yes, yes you are" Wanderer said turning towards a door opening he saw a woman coming down the stairs. "She looks so familiar."

"Aunt Yurikai?" Yugi jr. asked moving towards the young woman.

"Aunt?" Yurikai said looking down on yugi Jr.

"Yeah he's from the future sis." Yugi sr. said

"Oh crap twins man what kind of freaked out else worlds did I fall into this time?" Wanderer said looking from one to the other and back again. "Well at least I don't see a millennium item doesn't mean she doesn't have one" he says muttering walking away from the group he grumbles at empty space those in the know realize he's talking with his wife. The family trio started chatting and wanderer sat away from them all letting them talk ignoring most of it till Kaiba came over.

"How did you know that dragon could be made?"

"Well after accidentally killing you by ripping the card your soul had been trapped in I used your deck to save the world, by the way I'm really sorry about that." Wanderer said looking up at Kaiba.

"Your telling me you killed me in another universe is that supposed to engender trust?"

"No not really just letting you know I did it once and if I have to I will again trying to get home is what I'm doing I don't care who dies along the way."

"I see I can understand that all you want is to get home to your family I understand that." Kaiba looked over at his secretary and Mokuba the look in his eyes a little softer then usual. "I have another question if you can fuse those two what about wing weaver and blue eyes?"

"Only way to find out is to try but from that look I'd say yes."

"Look what look" Kaiba said then walked away.

**_In that instant I gained respect for this Seto Kaiba had he opened his heart to someone? Was he really different then the arrogant ass version I was used to dealing with? Only time would tell._**

Name: SHINING SKULL DRAGON  
Attribute: CHAOS  
Star Count: 12  
ATK/DEF: 3600/2500  
Type(Toon,Ritual,Union/Effect): DRAGON (ARCHFIEND) FUSION (SUMMONED SKULL, SHINING BLUE EYES.)  
Effectif any: ALL THE ABILITIES OF THE SHINING BLUE EYES AND GAIN'S AN EXTRA 300 ATK POINTS FOR EVERY FIEND AND 500 FOR EVERY ARCHFIEND ON THE FIELD OR IN YOU OR YOUR OPPONENTS GRAVEYARDS  
Suggested rarity: N/A  
SUGGESTED OWNER: N/A  
SUGGESTED PACK NAME IT COMES IN: N/A


	6. Another Arrival

Chapter 6: Another Arrival

**_Of course Kaiba wasn't satisfied, when is he ever? Just as arrogant as ever he wouldn't agree till someone had seen the rip._**

"I'll send my most trusted person, since I'm going back to sleep" Kaiba said and turned back he went up the stairs and headed for his room. "Yurikai have this wanderer person show you where this thing is as I trust you most" he called back as he walked away.

"Well Wanderer let us go see this rip you've spoken of" she says after she went to her room and dressed in tight fitting jeans and a t shirt a picture of blue eyes white dragon on the front and wing weaver on the back.

"Fine let's go" Wanderer followed her out to the yard where two motorcycles sat waiting for them.

"I hope you know how to ride wanderer," she said as she jumped on one and started it up.

"Of course" he leapt on and revved the engine speeding off in front of her. She followed quickly behind him following every twist and sharp turn he made easily running in and out of traffic avoiding every car that stopped in from of them they drove through the park and stopped where he had came into the universe.

"It's around here somewhere" he said walking around a corner suddenly someone plowed into him bowling him over, he rolled backwards and onto his feet as did the person who'd fell onto him. Her features reminded him immediately of Kaiba while her blue hair made him wonder, her blue eyes shone with light as she suddenly moved darting past Yurikai and leapt onto one of the bikes her white trench coat flared out behind her as she took off.

"Aww crap" wanderer went to chase her, but Yurikai stepped in his way.

"Is that who I think it was?" Yurikai said her voice quivering slightly.

"Kaiba's daughter? Yes I think it was now let's go after her."

"She didn't look anything like me" Yurikai said and her voice burned with rage she looked up and Wanderer noticed it for the first time a choker clinging so close to her throat he hadn't noticed it in the rush, the eye of horus hanging from it glowed and suddenly Yurikai was taller. "She didn't look anything like me who was it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wanderer said trying to step past, Yurikai blocked him again.

"Who was she? Who had Kaiba's child!" Yurikai looked directly at wanderer the eye of Horus appearing on her head.

"Shit" Wanderer tried again to step around; she was again in his way. "Fine Yurikai I challenge you to a duel!"

"I accept your challenge Wanderer" Yurikai shuffled her deck as wanderer did before slapping them in and activating there duel disks. Yurikai's was like Kaiba's newer sleeker and nicer then the one Wanderer was using.

"Ladies first" Wanderer said as he drew his first five cards. Witch of the black forest, monster reborn, relinquished, blindly loyal goblin, and obnoxious Celtic guardian, wanderer watched as Yurikai made her draw a dangerous sparkle in her eyes.

"Fine by me" she said an evil grin spread across her face. "I set this monster in defense position and end my turn go"

"Alright." Wanderer drew Wicked breaking Flamberge baou "I summon my blindly loyal goblin, and add to it wicked breaking Flamberge baou by sending my relinquished to my graveyard, now destroy her face down monster my goblin!" The blindly loyal goblin leapt across the field his new sword held in both hands as he drove it down through The Dragon Dwelling In the Cave's skull killing it.

"Good move let's see what I can do," Yurikai muttered cockily as she drew "I set this monster in defense position and set this card on the field and now I activate my swords of revealing light!" the cards appeared before the swords crashed down freezing wanderer's monsters in place. "And that'll end my turn back over to you Wanderer"

"Grr stupid card everyone has one," yami was the card he'd just drawn "I'll place this monster in defense position ending my turn" Wanderer said setting obnoxious celtic guardian.

"My go," Yurikai says with a slight smirk and draws a card. "I play the magic card ookazi and end my turn," Yurikai announces, a slight frown upon her face now that she didn't draw a better card.

"That all you got?" wanderer said barely annoyed as his life points slip down to 7200. "Now I'll draw" he drew card destruction "and set another monster on my field and pass it on back over to you" he said setting witch of the Black Forest

Yurikai chuckled slightly at her opponent's remark as she drew a card and frowned at it. "You got lucky this time, I end my turn,"

"Is that right?" wanderer drew his card riryoku field "well since it's the last turn for the swords I'll set this trap and turn it back over to you."

Yurikai responds by drawing a card from her deck. When she looks at the card she gives an inaudible sigh of relief. "I'll set one card in defense position and play the trap card Gift of the Mystical Elf. I believe it is your turn," her life points went up to 9500.

"Hahah oh man I could have used that card earlier, here I'll set one more card and play the magic card, card destruction discarding the cards from my hand I can draw 2 new ones. Wanderer discarded black illusion ritual and yami to the graveyard, allowing him to draw cyber jar and summoned skull. Yurikai gives an irritated look as she discards her hand and draws 3 cards replacing the ones she lost, while muttering random curses under her breath. Her look and curses turn into a triumphant smirk. "Now my goblin, destroy one of her monsters!" Uraby flipped up as the goblins sword took off its skull, dinosaur blood sprayed from its neck.

"I'll set one card in defense position and end my turn," Yurikai said her smirk still in place.

Wanderer drew des feral imp "well here's hoping you were stupid enough to bring a dragon deck against me, say hello to my obnoxious celtic guardian" the monster flipped face up and stood straight up an arrogant smirk on his face "now I'll add to him my sword of dragon's soul bringing his attack to 2100" the sword appeared in front of the guardian and he clasped it and his smirk got even wider. "Now I sacrifice my witch of the black forest for my favorite card summoned skull! My witch's death let's me bring a card to my hand and I choose my spear dragon. Now my blindly loyal goblin attack the card she just set down, summoned skull attack the other and celtic guardian attack her directly." The three monsters leapt into action goblin drove his sword down into pandemonium watch bear spilling it's blood everywhere on the ground as summoned skull's electrical attack flash fried protector of the throne. Then obnoxious celtic guardian leapt forward and slashed Yurikai leaving a bloody trail through her body and dropping her life points to 7400.

"Dammit," Yurikai mutters under her breath. She draws a card from her hand. 'Damn, this is all I can do at the moment. Oh, well it will have to work for now,' she thinks silently. "I summon Fire Sorcerer in attack position, activating her special ability. I will now discard two cards from my hand and to the graveyard to inflict 800 points of damage to your life points and end my turn,"

"Yeah i think you just lost" Wanderer said as his life points slipped down to 6400 he drew "I summon my spear dragon attack her sorcerer!" the dragon's huge snout plowed through the monster and plunged it deep into Yurikai's neck holographic blood spurted from the wound as her life points dropped down to 6500. "Now my remaining monsters reduce her life points to zero!" the blindly loyal goblin leapt in driving his Flamberge through her gut and rolled out of the way celtic guardian leapt in and planted his sword in her skull before summoned skull directed lightning into the two swords dropping Yurikai to the floor as her life points hit zero.

Wanderer walked over and helped Yurikai up "good duel he said as he shook her hand."

"Thanks. You have won this duel and earned my respect as a true duelist." yami Yurikai said then slowly she changed back "what the hell was that?"

"Your item activated where did you get that anyways?" Wanderer asked looking over at his wife "I thought you said that there was only ten."

"So I was wrong sue me," she said teasingly sticking out her tongue.

He grinned in his wife's direction and Yurikai looked towards where he was looking and suddenly saw the rip "that's what where here for?" Yurikai asked.

"Yes" wanderer said, as he looked that way seeing it as well it seemed to pulse slightly larger having sent another traveler to the past. "Now about that item?"

"Later right now I'm off to find my brother and my employer, Mr. Kaiba," Yurikai says as she walks back toward her Harley. She gets on and a smile forms on her face.  
"Perhaps we can do this again sometime," she says as she revs up her bike and rides off into the sunrise. Before pulling a 180 and coming back "sorry forgot whoever that chick was stole your bike let's go."

"It's obvious she's Seto's child, I think she's yours as well even though she didn't look a thing like you she might have taken after her father you know."

"Just, just leave it alone." Yurikai said as she peeled out.

**_Another traveler from the future this one Seto's child was she going to help Seto see the truth or blind him with rage could I stop the rip from eating this world? I truly don't know and that's what scares me the most._**


	7. Old Friends and Unanswered Questions

Ch 7 Old Friends and Unanswered Questions

_**Sometimes fate plays it's own trick and sometimes you can't know what the slightest action will do. Does going back in time change things? Or is it merely something that's fated?**_

The motorcycle screeched up and parked in front of Kaiba's mansion the young woman who'd knocked over wanderer leapt off and started running up the stairs when Maddy exited.

"Leia?" Maddy said looking the other younger woman up and down. "What're you doing here?" maddy asked as she blocked the door.

"I have my own reasons for being here and I'm not going to bother sharing them with you, wheeler, now move" Leia said attempting to brush by Maddy.

"Is that right Kaiba?" maddy pulled out her deck and stuck it in her duel disk the machine shuffled it and the life point meter turned on going up to 8000 as her holographic projectors shot out. "Well your not getting inside without a duel"

"Fine, my monsters will win it for me," Leia says, her deck is shuffled, and she draws 5 cards. "Looks like lucks on my side, I'll go first if you don't mind," she continues, and draws without waiting for a response. "I'll set a monster, and set two cards and end my turn for now."

"Impatient as always" maddy drew her own cards black luster soldier, fusilier the dual mode beast, archfiend of gilfer, exiled force, and finally homunculus the alchemic being then drew for her turn sakretsu armor "I'll summon my homunculus and set this card, now homunculus attack!" the monster attacked it's body changing shape the whole way before bouncing off Leia's monster and sliding back across the field.

Sorry," Leia says, and the demon appears in the place of the face down monster. "That was my Back Up Guardian (0/2200)."

"Darn it all" Maddy groaned as her life points fell to 7600.

Leia draws. "I'll equip my Back Up Guardian with Rod of Silence-Kay'est," she says, and the demon grabs a rod out of it's frozen state. "Now I can summon Guardian Kay'est (1000/1800), in attack mode," she continues. "That'll end my turn."

"Guardian's well isn't that just prime" Maddy drew hyper hammerhead "I'll summon my exiled force and sacrifice them" the group of soldiers appeared then exploded "to destroy your back up guardian" the shards slashed apart the back up guardian.

"Fine, but before you do that," Leia says, and suddenly the Rod of Silence switches to Guardian Kay'est, just before the shards ripped the demon apart spraying blood and bone around the yard.

"Darn it's your turn go" Maddy said shaking her head at her cards.

Leia draws. 'Hmm, just what I needed,' she thinks. "I play Monster Reincarnation," the giant emblem appeared on the field and Leia places a monster back into her hand. "I'll summon Back Up Guardian in defense mode, and end."

"Great that monster is starting to annoy me" maddy drew grave keepers guard "good that's better I'll set this monster and end my turn"

Leia draws, and laughs. "Sorry, but this is where it ends, I equip Back Up Guardian with Holy Goddess Sword-Eatosu!" The demon grabs the sword. "Now since I have no monsters in my Graveyard, I summon Guardian Eatosu (2500/2000 + 300)!" The fairy appears, and is equipped with the sword. "Now, I play Raigeki!"

"Aww crap there goes all my monsters" lightning rained down disintegrating all of Maddy's monsters.

"Now, I use Eatosu's effect, and remove all your monsters in the graveyard to increase her attack points by the attack of all of them!" Leia says, and the fallen monsters appear, their souls go into Eatosu, increasing her attack.

"Wow your monster's up to 6300 not bad at all" Maddy says staring at the powerful fairy.

"That's right, now I equip my Eatosu with Gravity Axe-Grarl, and since it's the last card in my hand, I summon Guardian Grarl (2500/1000)!" The dinosaur guardian appears. "Now, both my monsters, direct attack!" The two guardians charge at Maddy, slashing her with a sword and an axe.

"Well too bad for your Eatsou I activate sakretsu armor destroying her!" Maddy says touching the control on her disk the card flipped up.

"Sorry, but a Guardian duelist is prepared for the worst, for example, my trap card, Guardian Force!" Leia shouts, and a wind blows away the Sakuretsu Armor Trap card.

"Damn it all" Maddy says as her trap disintegrates and the two monster hit her hard the slash from Eatsou trailing blood everywhere and the blow from Grarl putting Maddy on her back. Maddy slowly got up as the holographic blood and gore disappeared she shook and then dusted herself off. "That was a good duel Leia"

"Yeah, good duel," Leia, replies, deactivating her Duel Disk. "Maddy, just because our father's where enemies, doesn't mean we have to be."

"Of course not but a good duel is hard to come by" Maddy gave Leia a small grin "I had fun didn't you? Besides I wanted to be sure you where intent on this course of action in case you haven't noticed we're kinda in the past"

"Yeah, I haven't had that good of a duel, since, well, since I first dueled my dad really," Leia replies. "Yeah, I'm very sure so let's go."

They opened the door as another motorcycle suddenly roared into the yard jumping the stairs Yurikai smashed through the doors as Maddy and Leia dived aside rolling out of the way. Yurikai leapt off before the bike had stopped all the way wanderer stopped it and turned it off.

"You girl who is your mother!" Yurikai demanded of the woman she knew to be Kaiba's daughter.

"I have a name you know, its Leia, Leia Kaiba," Leia replies. "And that's my own business, unless you can beat me in a duel."

"Fine by me. If I win, you tell me the name of your mother," Yuri demanded activating her duel disk and shuffling her deck. "You can go first," She said harshly as the hologram projectors shot out and started transmitting.

"Fine," Leia says, and draws. "I'll set these 4 cards, and one monster face down in defense position, and play Guardian's Treasure," she says, and draws 2 more cards. "From now on, I draw 2 cards instead of one, and now it's your move."

Yurikai draws her five cards Baby dragon, Red Archery Girl, Mystic Horseman, Change of heart and finally Dian keto the cure master. "I set one card and I place a monster face down in defense position and that ends my turn," Yurikai stated as she placed mystic horseman and Dian keto the cure master.

Leia draws 2 cards. "I set another monster and it's your move again."

Yurikai draws her card earth bound spirit "I'll set another card and set one monster in defense position and send it back over to you," she stated as she placed earth bound spirit and set change of heart on the field.

Leia draws 2 cards. "This won't be very exciting if we play defense all day, so I play Raigeki! Your move." The lightning rained down on Yurikai monsters destroying them all.

Yurikai drew dark hole in irritated silence. "I set this card and set a monster in defense position. I end my turn," she stated coldly as she set dark hole and set baby dragon on the field in face down defense position.

Leia draws 2. "I play Dark Hole, with White Hole," all monsters are sucked in and smashed into nothingness but Leia's are spat back out by white hole. "Your move."

Yurikai drew "I activate a spell card Dian Keto The cure Master." the deity appeared holding his crystal ball and holding it out towards Yurikai her life points rose up "I also set a card and set this monster in defense position, I end my turn." Yurikai smirked wickedly as she set man eater bug and set call of the haunted.

Leia draws two. "Hmm, I sacrifice my monsters for this, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!" The mighty white dragon appears with a roar. "Now, I equip my dragon with Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou," she says as she discards a card. "Now Blue-Eyes attack her set monster!"

"Ha ha ha, you activated my monster's special ability," Yurikai grins wider as her man-eater bug is revealed and annihilated by the dragon's burst stream of destruction.

"No I didn't, when a monster is equipped with Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou, flip effects don't matter," Leia responds.

Yurikai draws Wing weaver and mutters random and foul curses under her breath for her mistake. "I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted and summon Man-eater bug to the field. I then activate the spell card Change of heart and take your dragon. I offer these two monsters as a tribute to call forth my Wing weaver and end my turn." she smirked wildly.

Leia draws another 2 cards. "I play Monster Reborn, revive Back Up Guardian in defense," the demon appears. "Now I play Monster Reincarnation," she says, and adds a monster to her hand. "Premature Burial, revive my blue Blue-Eyes," the dragon appears again. "Now, attack, White Lightning!" The dragon attacks Wing weaver with his burst stream frying the fairy and then roaring as her ashes blew away.

"GRRR" Yurikai growls as she draws robbin goblin. "I set one this card and a monster in defense position and end my turn," clearly she was irritated at the fact that she wasn't drawing a decent card as she set her red archer girl face down.

Leia draws 2 cards. "I equip Blue-Eyes with Holy Goddess Sword-Eatosu!" The dragon grabs the sword. "Now, since I made sure I have no monsters in my graveyard, I summon Guardian Eatosu (2500/2000 + 300)!" She says, and the fairy appears. "Now, I play Double Magic, to get back Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou, and equip it to Blue-Eyes," the dragon grabs the giant sword. "Now, I use Eatosu's effect, and remove all your monsters in the graveyard from play to increase her attack!" The monsters appear, and their souls are placed into Eatosu driving its power up to 6750.

Yurikai draws enchanted javelin and breaths a sigh of relief 'this just might work,' she thought triumphantly to herself. "I'll set this card and end my turn," she smirked gesturing with her hand for Leia to continue.

Leia draws. "Harpie's Feather Duster," a wind blows away the face down cards. "Now, I equip Eatosu with Gravity Axe-Grarl, and sacrifice my Back Up Guardian for Guardian Grarl (2500/1000)!" The dinosaur guardian appears. "Now, Grarl, wipe out her last monster," the monster leapt across the field and smashed the archer girl sending shards of clam everywhere. "Now my remaining monsters attack her life points directly!" blue eyes stream of destruction burnt flesh from Yurikai before she was split in half by Eatsou.

Yurikai lay on the floor dazed the glow from her millennium item dazzling everyone for a second she climbed to her feet slowly. "Sorry about that leia was it? I haven't exactly been myself could you please tell me who your mother is?"

"I don't know" Leia said her eyes seemed to water gently but it could have been a trick of light as she turned away. "Father told me I would find out when I was old enough I guess that time hasn't come yet."

"I'm sorry to hear that, if he hasn't told you, do you know what happened to her." Yurikai said silent tears welling up in her eyes.

"She's still alive from what I understand working on a project for me till sometime later, but I think dad tells me that to sooth me."

"I I see" Yurikai stammered as Leia brushes past wanderer inside storming into the mansion she'd lived in her entire life.

**_I watched her stomp inside she was so much like Kaiba raised almost exclusively by him but there was a definite tenderness to her. She was just as hard but there was a softness to her as well that wasn't in Seto._**


	8. Time To Go

Ch 8 time to go

_**Yurikai an interesting woman all in all she'd lost a lot in the last few hours including a duel against Leia and me. I have to wonder as Maddy moves towards her if she'll do any better.**_

Maddy stepped in close to Yurikai tears where in Yurikai's face and maddy took her by the arm and walked out farther into the courtyard. "How about a duel?" maddy asked as they got into the yard a little more. "Besides you probably don't want to be there for whatever's said." maddy activated her duel disk and drew her five cards Jinzo, grand master ninja sasuke, nobleman of cross out, offerings to the doomed, and a feather of the phoenix. "I'll take the first turn, hope you don't mind" maddy said as Yurikai activated her own disk Maddy drew her first card gran marg the rock monarch "I'll summon my ninja grand master sasuke, and set this card then end my turn"

"Alright Maddy, your right, I definitely need something to take my mind off all this anyway," Yurikai sighed as she drew her cards. "I'll set one card and set one monster in defense and end my turn,"

Maddy drew amplifier, "that was a mistake I'll use my magic card noble man of cross out" the magic card appeared and the noble man stabbed the face down monster taking the monster out of the field.

"Good move, you just destroyed my man eater bug and since it is an effect card I'd have to remove any more from my deck and hand, but I don't have any other cards with that name," Yurikai gestured her hand towards Maddy who grinned.

"You think I'd have that card wouldn't you considering what my deck is but I don't for just that reason. Now sacrificing my ninja I'll summon my favorite monster jinzo! Plus say hello to the magic card amplifier this magic card allows me to use my traps even with jinzo on the field, now jinzo attack her directly with cyber shock attack!"

"Damn," Yurikai mutters under her breath as her life points drop to 5600 and her skin crackles and peels from the attack. "I'll set this monster in defense position and end my turn,"

"Alright I'll draw" maddy said as she pulled her card barrel dragon "and I'll attack with my jinzo cyber shock attack!" Yurikai's Uraby popped up and was flash fried.

"Why is it that I can never draw the card I need," Yurikai says more to herself than anyone. "I'll set this monster in defense and end my turn," She sighs heavily.

"Your not the good guy" wanderer said he was still lounging on the motorcycle sitting in the door way watching.

"Uh okay then" maddy said eyeing wanderer as she drew cursed seal of the forbidden spell she set the card "now I'll attack with my jinzo again cyber shock attack!"

Yurikai disregarded Maddy for the moment, not really paying attention that her Element Dragon was flash fried like the Uraby before it smoke trailing off the corpse before it was sent to the graveyard.  
"What do you mean I'm not the good guy?" Yurikai asks suspiciously. While waiting for an answer, she turns toward Maddy. "I set this card in defense and end my turn," she said as she turned back around to glare at the Wanderer.

"Even if I tried to explain it to you, you would not understand what I was saying." wanderer looked at his deck "but I'll show you when your finished, besides your too depressed and distracted to win. If you can't focus in this game you can't win."

"Would you two shut up we're in the middle of a duel you know" maddy said as she drew hyper hammerhead. "I'll summon my hyper hammer head, now jinzo cyber shock her monster!" skull red bird was turned into a plate of deep fried chicken "now my hammer head attack her life points directly!" the monster leapt across the field and took a chunk of flesh from Yurikai's body.

'Shit how does Yugi do this, okay, heart of the cards, just believe in the heart of the cards,' Yurikai thinks to herself. 'Damn it didn't work, I just realized that the Wanderer's right, I am too distracted.' she continues her thoughts. "Your right Wanderer, I am distracted. Okay, I set this card in defense and end my turn," she says as she looks toward Maddy with a sad, depressed look on her face.

"Yeah your distracted and I think I just ended this duel maddy said as she drew exiled force "I sacrifice my hammerhead for granmarg the rock monarch, and by summoning granmarg I activate his ability allowing me to destroy any face down card on the field so I'll choose your monster! Now jinzo and granmarg end this duel!" Jinzo's cyber shock burnt and left Yurikai's hair standing on end then granmarg smashed her flat blood spilling everywhere.

"Here let me help you up" maddy said as she helped Yurikai to her feet the holographic blood and gore disappearing as she stood.

"Good duel maddy your even better then your father" Yurikai said catching her breath "now let's go see what wanderer meant why don't we?"

They both walked up to him and he just flashed a smile "you want to know what I meant don't you?" They quickly nod "alright then here look at my deck and both of you pick one card and only one card"

They leafed through wanderer's deck and pulled out one card and laughed about it "alright put it back in the deck" they did wanderer stuck the deck in his duel disk which shuffled it "now then I believe completely and truly that I can always draw the card I need and the card I need is the one you picked." wanderer drew yami. "So yami's the card you two picked?"

"How?" they both asked there eyes huge staring at the card.

"See you don't actually believe so you can't use it Yurikai and me well I believe I can draw any card I want in this universe when I want it so I can and do" he looked at his deck again he pulled it out put the card back in and it was shuffled again "my card will be summoned skull" he drew summoned skull. "Now yami" he drew yami "now the eye of Timaeas!" he pulled out the dragon

"But you don't have that card in your deck!" maddy said.

"Your right just like you don't have claw of Hermos in you deck and just like Atemu standing behind us doesn't have fang of Criteas, but truth is I neither want nor need Timaeas he came to me because I believe I can draw him he belongs to yami just as criteas belongs to leia, isn't that right leia?" he said as leia stepped up behind him "here you all go switch it all off"

"Wanderer we're going" Seto said brushing by "like you told me we have a lot to do."

"Did you call everyone you'll need Yugi?" wanderer asked as he fell back to talk with yugi Sr.

"Yup they'll meet us at the air port, but do you really think this is necessary?"

"With this many top duelists all together I'm sure the people using the seal now will come after us."

"And that's a good things?"

"Better us then someone weaker" wanderer said before he and the others climbed into Kaiba's sprawling limo, which took them to the airport. There a rather large group of people where waiting for them wanderer recognized Bakura right off.

"Okay how about some introductions people?" wanderer said as he stepped out. "I'm the wanderer I'm sure yugi filled you in"

"Yeah bad guys stealing souls trying to take over the world same old same old" Bakura said sarcastically.

"You're a lot different without that ring you know that?" wanderer said before turning towards the other people.

"Oh me first my names Tira fields" a young woman probably about 16 said from next to Bakura she had Dark brown hair past shoulders with red streaks, and light blue eyes with long dark eyelashes.

"Names Zeek" an older man probably 30 wearing a dark blue suit stepped forward and shook wanderer's hand.

"Racheal Bolt" she had Dark brown hair with green eyes and was wearing a lab coat, white tank top, and skirt.

"Marie Huebner" another young woman with Curly dark auburn hair with white bangs, forest green eyes, black trench coat, black gloves, black tank-top, and finally black pants.

"I recognize that name you own the millennium locket don't you?"

"So what if I do?" Marie asked eyeing wanderer coldly.

"Nothing just…" Seto just brushed by everyone and kept on walking he climbed into the plane ignoring everyone else. "He'll just leave us all here so I suggest we move" wanderer said and literally leapt up the ramp in one swift move landing lightly on his feet he swept inside after Kaiba.

**_It was interesting so many more people that they knew then what was known most of these people wouldn't exist in most universes. Some did not exist in any other that I'd been to but Marie I'd met before in a marvel universe she'd nearly killed me then I wondered if she'd try it again._**


	9. Mile High Duel

CH 9 Mile High Duel.

**_Morons you think someone would have told them when the first duelist lost his soul against me, but I accepted his challenge what do I care if they're that dumb._**

They climbed on board and quickly settled into seats Marie sat behind wanderer and he could feel her staring at the back of his head. He looked back and even though he couldn't see her eyes he could tell she wanted to ask.

"Yes I know you," he said turning around and looking at her. "And no it's not exactly a pleasant memory" he sat back down and buckled his seat belt when the sign came up. They finally made it up high enough and could take the belts off; he could feel her hand moving towards his head. "If you have the same ability as your grandmother in this universe as well I suggest you don't do that, last time it nearly killed us both, sure we saved the world but it nearly killed us."

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Marie asked her hand-stopped inches from touching wanderer.

"Just trust me on this you don't want to know" wanderer looked back and flashed her a grin then swung slapping her hand down and out of the way as a steward walked by. The second of contact sent billions of images into Marie's brain and she gasped from the sheer amount of information. "Didn't want you to accidentally touch one of the stewards" wanderer said as she continued to gasp as she absorbed the information.

"What? What the hell are you?" Marie asked as she watched several of her new memories.

"I told you, you don't want to know" wanderer said and he stood up walking towards the front when the steward stopped in front of him. "Hey buddy you want to move?"

"No I want to duel" he spun and pulled a chaos duel disk "prepare to lose your soul!"

"Fine you're on you moron, jeez didn't your boss tell you anything about me?" wanderer said as he activated his chaos duel disk "I'll go first since you challenged me"

Wanderer drew bait doll, seven tools of the bandit, des feral imp, soul exchange, and fairy box for his first five cards then drew sakretsu armor for his turn. Wanderer set fairy box, sakretsu armor and seven tools of the bandit then set des feral imp. "Your move"

The goon draws his own cards giant red sea snake, right arm of Exodia, acid trap hole, jar of greed, monster reborn and then drew for his turn the seal of Orichalcos, he activated the seal the glow and green very familiar as they suddenly slide up and out of the plane onto the top of it, it looked like the plane had been cut open. He set acid trap hole and jar of greed, before summoning giant red sea snake its attack went up 500 pts to 2300.

"Damn is that what my duel with Allister looked like?" Seto said looking up at the duel.

"Yes" Mokuba answered simply and stared at the duel watching intently.

"Now I'll attack your face down monster with my snake" wanderers opponent said.

"I activate my sakretsu armor" wanderer said and his opponent's monster exploded in a spray of blood.

"I play my monster reborn to bring back my sea snake your move" the giant symbol appeared and the monster reappeared on the field.

"Alright" wanderer drew pot of greed he played it, and drew buster blader and tribute doll. "Alright I'll end my turn there" wanderer said as he set bait doll.

His opponent draws pot of greed and activates it then jar of greed drawing man eater bug, giant soldier of stone and kinetic soldier "I'll set this monster face down on the field and end my turn" he said setting man eater bug.

"Alright then" wanderer drew Raigeki and looked at the cards in his hand "I'll activate my face down card bait doll to destroy your last face down trap"

"You activate my acid trap hole which destroys your face down monster," his opponent says laughing.

"Damn but it activates the effect of my des feral imp so I'll place pot of greed back in my deck along with bait doll" the deck reshuffled after wanderer put the two cards back. "Your turn then"

"Yes it is" he drew harpies brother and summons kinetic soldier "now then I'll attack with my two monsters!"

"I activate fairy box!" wanderer was suddenly in a bopping machine and giant red sea snake misses but kinetic soldiers missile lands blasting him back burning flesh from bones. "Damn it" wanderer said as his life points dropped to 6150.

"Your turn wanderer"

"Shit this isn't looking good" wanderer drew relinquished "oh crap I keep fairy box on the field for 500 life points" wanderer's life points drop to 5650 "and end my turn"

"That was a mistake your about to lose the duel!" wanderer's opponent drew the solemn wishes "now then die I attack with my three monsters on the field" wanderer's fairy box activated sea snake's fangs sank into wanderers skull spraying blood and dropping his life points to 2350 then harpies brother busts wanderer in the face dropping him to 50 life points. Then kinetic soldier attacks the missile misses completely though. "Grrr I end my turn"

"Shit I have to draw something really damn good or I'm dead right now" suddenly Yugi jr., Maddy and Leia's decks all suddenly glowed with bright light. Wanderer blinked from the sheer amount of light being thrown around and he realized he was somewhere else.

"Where?"

"Your in shadoria again" wanderer's wife said she stepped up close and tenderly kissed him "I'm solid here"

"I wish I could stay darling but why am I here?" he whispered before kissing her again his hands lightly running along her body.

"The dragon statue over there you have to free it from it's seal" she says her own hands moving along his body "you have to hurry though you don't have much time here."

"Of course not" wanderer went up to the crystal statue "what the hell is this? The rest of them all had swords this things sealed with a scepter?"

"Oh quit whining and draw the damn thing"

"Fine" wanderer wrenches the scepter free and the dragon shakes and roars it's all black coloration not keeping it from seeming to shine as it did so.

"You have freed me so I will be with you in your battles" the dragon says in a deep growling voice.

"Then to battle we go" wanderer said and suddenly he was back in his duel.

"Yug did you recognize that?" Joey asked Yugi sr.

"Yes Joey I do, but the three dragons are already held by our children so this must be a fourth dragon" Yugi sr. said.

"No yugi your wrong, this dragon, this dragon is the heart of merlinous! The fifth and by far the most powerful of the dragon of Atlantis!" wanderer said as he looked at the card he'd just drawn "so the fourth has yet to make an appearance why? Doesn't matter I activate heart of merlinous and combine it with this card Raigeki! To summon the last and most powerful monster you'll ever see!" wanderer yelled at his opponent as the dark black dragon fused with the magic card Raigeki. "Now appear my Raigeki dragon!" wanderer yelled as lightning spilled out of the sky and a huge dragon appeared seemingly made of black lightning.

Wanderer's opponent shrank back in fear scared of the monster before him.

"Now first I have to discard a monster card to activate my monsters first special effect which destroys all monsters on your side of the field and adds half there attack points to my dragons attack points taking him up to 6500." wanderer discarded relinquished and lightning rained from the sky deep frying the monsters on his opponents field the lightning was then sucked into Raigeki dragon "Then discarding a magic card I can special summon a monster from my hand with stars equal to the stars of the monsters I just destroyed." the ashes from wanderer's opponents monsters flew to his side and coalesced into buster blader. "Now my two monsters destroy this pathetic duelist!" buster blader jumped forward and slashed splitting wanderer's opponent in half then Raigeki dragon move forward "Raigeki dragon attack with Raigeki lightning attack!" a huge bolt of lightning hit the dragon then lashed out forward and burnt wanderer's opponent to a crisp.

The seal slowly shrunk and the two slide back down into the plane and suddenly the wanderer's opponent lay comatose on the ground.

"Well that was annoying as hell so how much longer is this flight going to be?" wanderer said as he stepped over the steward and into the bathroom. When he came back out they where gathered around the steward wanderer stepped up and pulled out his opponents deck and looked through it. "Exodia?" he whispered surprised. "Marie here hold this deck give it to whoever you want I've no need for exodia"

"If you say so," Marie said pocketing the deck.

Wanderer sat back down in his seat and looked at the steward already the attacks had begun and yet another dragon had appeared and still there was one more out there waiting for its owner to duel in an orichalcos duel. He looked at heart of merlinous and grinned he wondered just how powerful this dragon could be he'd seen Raigeki dragon but what could the other's do? He was sure there'd be even more powerful cards to fuse this to.

**_Heart of merlinous? An interesting card powerful maybe too powerful I could already think of dark hole dragon there where many, many possibilities._**

**Name: RAIGEKI DRAGON  
Attribute: WIND  
Star Count: 10  
ATK/DEF: 2800/2200  
Type(Toon,Ritual,Union/Effect): RITUAL/EFFECT  
Effectif any IF NONE FLAVOR TEXT: DISCARD ONE MONSTER CARD FROM YOUR HAND TO DESTROY ALL MONSTERS ON YOUR OPPONENTS SIDE OF THE FIELD HALF OF THEIR COMBINED ATTACK POINTS ARE ADDED TO THIS MONSTERS ATTACK POINTS, DISCARD A MAGIC CARD TO SPECIAL SUMMON A MONSTER FROM YOUR HAND WITH STARS EQUAL TO THE STARS OF THE CARDS DESTROYED BY THIS MONSTERS FIRST EFFECT.  
DESCRIPTION: A DRAGON MADE OF BLACK LIGHTNING BOLTS ARCING OFF IT**


	10. Arrival

Ch 10 Arrival

**_The rest of the flight was easy no more attacks and I slowly got to know some of the other people on the plane Rachael used a variety of decks including something called Valkyries an interesting deck all in all. Allen Stryder another unusual person who owned blue eyes white dragon and always seemed angry with Kaiba. Krisa the second girl with Bakura was the most surprising it was obvious she liked Bakura but wouldn't say anything._**

They landed and everyone slowly filed out of the plane then Kaiba's cell rang. He spoke into it in clipped annoyed tones and then hung up.

"They're running late, they'll be here in about an hour"

"Well we should all look for something to do then" Yugi sr. suggested and wandered away towards the gift shops. Most of the older people followed his example wanderer turned to see maddy already being challenged by Stryder.

He hopped up on a bench and sat down to watch the duel Stryder pulled on a mask and put on shades to cover his eyes. He was 5'6" with amazingly white hair he was wearing what was apparently his usual blue pants and a blue tank top. The Dragon tattoo on his left shoulder easily shown and his metal armbands on both wrists caught the light every now and then.

"How about a duel?" Stryder asked maddy as he moved up to her.

"Your on you can go first" maddy says as she activates her duel disk.

"Call me Stryder, and it will be my pleasure." Slides on an all black Duel Disk and draws his cards. "I lay one card face down, and set a monster in defense mode, your turn."

"Alright Stryder" Maddy draws her five cards spirit barrier, spear cretin, amplifier, smashing ground balloon lizard and for her turn drew barrel dragon. "I'll set these two cards and set this monster in face down defense mode" maddy said setting spirit barrier and smashing ground before setting her monster balloon lizard.

"My move." Stryder said looking at maddy "I draw then set one more card face down and set one more monster in defense mode."

"I draw" maddy drew a feather of the phoenix "I'll set this monster in face down defense mode, your move"

"Hm, I like the way this is starting." Stryder says before drawing "I activate Pot of Greed" he Draws 2 more cards "Now, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon this. My Blue Eyes White Dragon! Fortune favors the bold, Blue Eyes, attack her second monster." The huge monster appeared and roared his burst stream of destruction eradicated the little spear cretin maddy had set down.

"My spear cretin is flipped up and destroyed but since I don't have any monsters in my graveyard only you can bring back a monster" maddy said a frown on her face.

"Then I choose my Luster Dragon"

"Oh goody, I draw" maddy drew monster reincarnation "now I activate my magic card smashing ground which destroys the monster with highest defense on your side of the field which is your blue eyes white dragon!" an earth quake started under blue eyes but suddenly fizzled out.

"My Trap Card, Magic Jammer says otherwise." Stryder says as he Discards 1 card.

"Darn it, I play monster reincarnation by discarding feather of the phoenix to bring spear cretin back to my hand I then set him back on the field in face down defense position." maddy says doing her move then ending her turn with, "your move"

Stryder drew "Well, this is getting good. I summon Sangan in Attack mode."

"Is that your move?" Maddy says as Stryder pauses "cause I've got a whole lot of nothing"

"No, I was just giving you a chance to respond that's all, I believe in giving plenty of time. I equip Sangan with my Axe of Despair. Then I activate Deck Devastation Virus, using Sangan as the Monster. Now I get a monster and you have to show me your hand, the monsters on the field and the next 3 you draw. Anything with 1500 attack points or less is destroyed." takes Cyber Jar, and shuffles.

"Nice" maddy says and shows the 2 cards she has in her hand amplifier and barrel dragon the 2 monsters on the field are shown balloon lizard and spear cretin and both are destroyed "crap"

"Now, my Luster Dragon can attack your LP directly. Attack!"

"This sucks I've got nadda" maddy says as the luster dragon bites a chunk out of her side and her life points drop down to 6100.

"Well, Then Blue Eyes attacks as well. That takes you down to 3100. I end my turn."

Maddy picked herself up after the blast from blew eyes her skin smoking and crackling she drew black luster ritual "I set this card face down"

"I lay this face down, set 1 monster in def mode, and I'll attack with Luster Dragon." luster dragon leaps across the field and takes another chunk out of maddy.

"Well you called my bluff I've got nothing at all," she says getting up again.

"Like I said, Fortune favors the bold. I'm afraid this duel must end. Blue Eyes attack." Blue eyes fired a huge burst stream and blasted Maddy to the floor.

"Well thanks for a good duel stryder" maddy said getting up off the floor.

Shuts his disk off and walks up. "Indeed, we must do this again sometime." Stryder holds out his hand to shake.

"Sure I'm sure there'll be plenty of time for one later" maddy says as she steps forward and shakes his hand.

"Alright you two move out of the way, hey Rachael how about a duel?" wanderer says getting up walking over to them.

"Well Wanderer, I guess you want to test your skills, too bad your skills won't help you," Rachel says as she activates her duel disk and draws. "I'll go first, and I set this card, before discarding my Thunder Dragon, to get two more," she says, and the two dragons go into her hand. "I'll then play Fusion Gate, and fuse together the two Thunder Dragons to summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (2800/2000), in attack mode," the red dragon appears. "I'll end my turn there."

"Of course not you need equal parts skill and blind luck" wanderer was as he draws "I'll set these two cards and summon opticlops in attack mode!"

"Hmm, interesting move," Rachel says, and draws then laughs. "I'm almost set to win, but first I play Harpie's Feather Duster!"

"Darn it my traps" wanderer says as the feather destroys his two face down trap cards.

"Hehe, now I activate my face down Treasure of Nebelung, and activate Nibelung Ring from my deck, equipping it to your demon, I also get to draw 5 cards," Rachel says, and the ring equips to the demon. "Now, I play the magic card, Walkuren Ritt, this card, means Ride of the Valkyries, and allows me to summon Valkyries from my hand, I choose Valkyrie Sovite (1600/1600), Valkyrie Altest (1600/1600), Valkyrie Dritt (1000/1600), and Valkyrie Brunhilde (1800/2000 + 1500)!" She shouts, and the 5 Valkyries appear, suddenly Opticlops is destroyed, and Altest goes up to 3400 attack, and Dritt goes up to 1100 attack. "Now, my monsters, direct attack!" the monsters leapt at wanderer each slashing him sending blood guts and gore everywhere.

"Wow crap, you've got some interesting monsters there" wanderer said still on his feet the holographic blood and gore not bothering him at all as it disappeared.

"Thanks, Wanderer," Rachel says. "Very hard to beat Valkyries, only one person has ever succeeded in doing so, Seto Kaiba."

"Kaiba? Really? I beat him in less then five moves much like you just beat me" wanderer said seeming more and more distracted.

"Yeah, you'll have to ask Joey about the time he faced Valkyries sometime," Rachel says, and gathers up her cards. "I hope the swords didn't hurt too much."

"Ha don't worry about it I've had much worse done to me"

"That's good," she replies.

"Really it's good I've had worse done to me? Thanks a lot"

"No that's not what I mean at all"

"I know I also know this something powerful is coming this way and your win isn't completely honest on my part" wanderer said and bolted off moving towards something only he could perceive.

"What? Come back here you bastard!" Rachael yelled and started to chase but just watched wanderer move far faster then she could keep up.

Maddy shrugged and grabbed Krisa another duelist from the plane who was just sitting around "how about a duel?"

"Sure Maddy" Krisa said her Dark blue hair that went down to her thighs was glistening in the sun, her Dark blue eyes lit up as they spoke, she was wearing a Black tube-top, a black trench coat, a black mini-skirt, and black knee-high, high healed boots.

"Alright let's go" Maddy says as she activates her duel disk and draws her cards sakretsu armor, barrel dragon, balloon lizard, ninja grand master sasuke, and pharaoh's treasure then she drew zolga for her turn "so I guess I'll go first, I set this monster face down" maddy says setting balloon lizard then pharaoh's servant and sakretsu armor "and setting these 2 cards I'll end my turn"

"Alright." Krisa Summons A Man with Wdjat then uses his effect. "I'll see the first MT card please!"

"Alright" Maddy's pharaoh's treasure is shown

"Okay. I place one MT card face down and attack your face down monster!" Balloon lizard is flipped phase up and the man with Wdjat bounces off the balloon lizard causing Krisa's life points to drop to 7700. "Crud... Your move" Krisa says mumbling a little.

" I draw" maddy draws blindly loyal goblin "during my standby phase balloon lizard gets a counter on it, now I summon my monster blindly loyal goblin (1800/1500) now I attack with my goblin!"

"7500 Life Points Crapsicles" Krisa says as blindly loyal goblins sword slices the head off her man with Wdjat blood sprays wildly from the stump till the monster drops and dies.

"Well that's the end of my turn your move" Maddy says looking down at her cards.

"I play Tribute to the Doomed on your Balloon Lizard and summon a FD monster." Krisa says playing the magic card.

"Well you lose another 400 life points for destroying my balloon lizard with only one counter on it, I draw" maddy drew grave keepers guard "I set this monster in face down defense position "and I attack with my blindly loyal goblin"

"Okay. You destroyed my Ryu Kishen Powered." Krisa says as her monster is skewered by blindly loyal goblins sword.

"Your move Krisa"

"Alright! I play Monster Reborn to get back Ryu Kishin Powered. Then, I sacrifice it to summon the Dark Magician Girl! I'll also equip the Dark Magician Girl with the Malevolent Nuzzler and I'll attack your Blindly Loyal Goblin!"

"Ha, you fell for my other trap sekretsu armor which destroys your monster" Maddy's monster is suddenly covered in wicked evil looking armor.

"That's what my face-down Seven Tools of the Bandit was for! So, that didn't work and my attack continues!" her life points dropped to 6500 and Maddy's monsters armor is destroyed. Then dark magician girl's dark magic attack burns away blindly loyal goblin.  
"Darn my turn I draw" Maddy said as her life points slipped down to 7100 and she drew spirit barrier and set it on the field, "I set this card and activate my pharaoh's treasure" Maddy flipped up her grave keepers guard sending dark magician girl back to Krisa's hand then she summoned her zolga "attack my monsters!" Zolga shot beams from its eyes scorching Krisa wherever they hit then grave keepers guard smashed his staff over her head again and again.

"Damn it!" Krisa swore as her life points dropped to 3800 and her clothes slowly smoldered.

"Your turn Krisa" maddy said checking her cards again.

"I pass this turn…" krisa said after she drew her face drooping when she looked at her cards."

"Nothing to do? Sucks I draw" maddy drew outstanding dog marron, maddy activated her trap card spirit barrier " I summon my ninja grandmaster sasuke (1800/1000) and I attack with all three of my monsters ending this duel!" ninja stars plunged into Krisa's skull before she was pummeled to the ground by grave keepers guard and finally Zolga blasted her again.

"Good duel! I guess luck wasn't on my side tonight! Oh, well!" Krisa said lying on the floor panting heavily "man that takes a lot out of you"

"Yes it was a very good duel and they do indeed so hopefully we'll play again sometime?" Maddy asked as she helped Krisa to her feet.

"Yeah, okay! Sounds good!" Krisa said as she's helped up off the floor.

Some distance away on the other side of the airport wanderer leapt a fence and stepped into the street a car slid to a stop inches from him.

"I don't know what you are but I won't allow you to harm anyone under my protection."

"I take it your wanderer interesting I thought you'd have more of an aura"

"Is that right? And how do you know who I am?"

"I'm an oracle."

"Really for good or ill?"

"What?"

"Forget it duel me now or you won't pass"

"Very well I accept wanderer, I am Meerice now let us begin our duel." She drew then set one monster face down in defense and ended her turn.

Wanderer drew his first five cards disc fighter, blindly loyal goblin, mask of darkness, wicked breaking Flamberge baou and pot of greed. Then he drew for his turn sakretsu armor. "Alright let's rock, first I'll play pot of greed" wanderer drew soul exchange and card destruction. Then summoned blindly loyal goblin (1800/1500) and activated wicked breaking Flamberge baou by discarding soul exchange from his hand his goblin reached out and took the great weapon in both hands and his goblin went up to 2300/1500 "now attack my goblin!"

The goblins sword plunged into the Absorbing kid from the sky was skewered on it.  
"I'll summon my Injection fairy lily ATK/ 400 DEF/1500 I attack activating her special effect sacrificing 2000 of my own life points to make her attack 3400." the monster charged forward the needle ready to skewer the blindly loyal goblin. Wanderer activated his trap card sakretsu armor the goblin was suddenly covered in evil looking armor and fairy lily splattered against it covering the goblin in fairy blood.

" I've got nothing I can do I end my turn." Meerice says.

"All right my turn" wanderer drew hidden book of spell. "I'll set this trap card and this monster in face down defense mode and attack your life points directly with my goblin!" wanderer's goblin leapt forward and swung his sword with all his strength a huge slash appeared in Merciee's chest as her life points dropped to 5700 "your move"

"I set this monster in defense and end my turn" Meerice said looking at her cards.

"I draw" wanderer drew soul tiger "I activate my trap hidden book of spell allowing me to return my pot of greed and my soul exchange back to my deck which is then shuffled, then I flip up my mask of darkness and return sakretsu armor to my hand and I set it. Then I summon my disc fighter. Now I attack my goblin destroys your monster and my other two creatures attack you!" disc fighters disc slices deep into Meerice's neck and blood begins pouring from the wound then mask of darkness lets out a bolt from it's eyes and the wound burns shut. Meerice's life points drop to 3800

Meerice drew then set another monster on the field "it's your move"

Wanderer drew battle footballer "well here let me see if I can help you I play card destruction and discarding my soul tiger and battle footballer I draw two more cards" wanderer drew emblem of dragon destroyer and another battle footballer " I activate the magic card I just drew emblem of dragon destroyer I now sacrifice my disk fighter and mask of darkness to summon my buster blader now I destroy your face down monster with my goblin then attack you directly with my buster blader!" the huge sword slashed through Meerice's body causing blood to splatter on the road.

"I discard one card from my hand and end my turn."

"Ooh no moves?" wanderer says drawing cyber jar then he set his battle footballer facedown in def mode "well I attack with both my monsters ending this duel" both monsters leapt forward and drove there swords into Meerice driving her life points down to 0.

"So you've won are you happy now?" she says as wanderer steps forward and helps her up.

"Yes actually I sense power in you but no evil intent, Marik sent you to show us where he's at didn't he?"

"Yes I serve with the other tomb keepers to protect the pharaoh and the millennium items."

"Of course you do but there's more then that as well there's the 3 god cards as well"

"How'd you know?"

"Ha like I wouldn't know that? Now let's go" wanderer says leaping into her car and they start towards the front of the airport.

**_Another weird confrontation not sure I really like this universe too many variables and instead of clearing up they seem to be growing worse every hour oh well nothing I can do except enjoy the ride I guess._**


	11. The Road To Marik

HEY WHAT'S UP EVERYONE? READ AND REVIEW C'MON I NEED SOME INPUT OR DROP BY MY FORUM

http/ 12 COMING SOON (THE DUEL IN IT IS WRITTEN BY ANOTHER MEMBER OF MY FORUM SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT TTFN PEOPLE)

* * *

Chapter 11: The road to Marik

**_Meerice an interesting young woman, old and young at the same time I could since an age to her no human should ever have. No human but me that is._**

They arrived at the airport quickly and explained the situation that she was to lead them to Marik, Kaiba grumbled about having to rent another car. Finally he stormed off and went to rent one. Leaving everyone waiting for him to get everything ready suddenly Meerice stepped up to Rachel.

"I wish to duel you" Meerice says looking on with determination before asking "Do you accept?"

Rachel smirks her grin wide and almost wicked looking, "Sure, I'll accept."

Meerice smiles in return laughs and frowns suddenly "Very well my move first" she says drawing her first 5 cards the look on her face even worse. But she Looks decisive she makes her move. "I play a monster face down in defense, and now it's your turn to move" She says as she ends her turn.

Rachel draws, and smirks even wider if that was possible. "Some people will never learn, time for me to pull off a one turn win," she says, with a laugh. "First, I play Pot of Greed," she says, and draws 2 cards. "Now, I play the magical Walkuren Ritt!" Suddenly a bright light shines around them, and 4 figures start descending appearing on the field. "Now I summon Valkyrie Sovite (1600/1600), Valkyrie Brunhilde (1800/2000 + 1200), Valkyrie Altest (1600/1600), and Valkyrie Dritt (1000/1800)!" The Valkyries emerge; the face down monster is destroyed. "Now, Altest gains the amount of attack points equal to that monster's attack, and Dritt gains 100 attack, I'll then summon Spear Dragon (1900/0)!" The spear nosed dragon appears.

Meerice looks on with empty eyes, but still with a frown of discontent, "Your monster gained altogether 850 attack points."  
Rachel says, and smirks. "Now my monsters, direct attack!" The 5 monsters dive at Meerice. (1100 + 3300 + 1900 + 1600 + 2450 10350) the warriors swords cut apart Meerice spilling her blood around the area before the spear dragon pins her to the ground with it's spear like nose. "You lose."

Meerice looks towards Rachel smiling as the holographic blood fades away, she gets up and walks over then holds her hand out to shake. "Thank you, I know how I can improve now".

Rachel nods, and shakes your hand before walking away from Meerice.

Meanwhile a short distance away

"Lets see what you've got. Shall we?" Stryder said standing in front of wanderer blocking him from going to watch the duel.

"Fine your on I'll even let you take the first turn" Wanderer says activating his chaos disk. "Oh, your too kind." Stryder says as he slides on his black disk and draws his cards.  
"I'll start with this in Def. mode, and laying this face down. Your move."

"Alright" wanderer drew and "I'll set these three cards and summon a monster in face down defense position. Your move"

Stryder draws "I'll play my change of heart to take your monster"

"Oh goodie there goes my soul tiger."

"Relax, I won't keep it. I tribute both my monster and yours for this Tyrant Dragon! Attack his LP directly."

"Ooh nice I'll activate my fairy box and choose heads"

"So what does that do?"

"Your monsters attack is reduced to 0 by my fairy boxes effect since I've called it right."

"I hate to be the holder of bad news, but you forgot the ability. Traps can't target tyrant Dragon. So your trap card is null and void."

"No way damn it all" wanderer said the huge dragon breathing fire at him burning away hair and flesh.

"I'm afraid so. So you lose 2900 LP. I end my turn."

"Well I'm at 5100 big deal" wanderer drew " I'll set this monster on the field and end my turn your move"

Stryder Drew "I'll set this in Defense, and lay this face down on the field. I won't attack this turn. Your move."

Wanderer drew "well thanks for skipping your turn I guess now say bye, bye to your monsters as I flip summon my cyber jar!" wanderer draws five cards and shows them to his opponent opticlops (goes on the field in attack position), magic jammer, dark magician, mask of darkness (is set on the field) and pot of greed.

"Well, I would have been out no matter what I did. Mine are Magic Jammer, Metal Morph, Divine Dragon Ragnorok (goes in face down Def.), Cyber Jar (Goes face down Def.), and Witch of the Black Forest (goes face down Def.) It's still your turn."

"Alright I set this card and since I can't flip up my monster I attack your cyber jar with my opticlops activating it's effect." wanderer draws another five cards berserk gorilla in attack, roulette barrel in defense, disc fighter in defense, dark hole and trap hole.

"First I get Witches effect, (takes Summoner of Illusions and shuffles) and now I get Spear Dragon (FD def.), Raigeki, Heavy Strom, The flute of Summoning Dragon, and Graceful Charity. Thanks for the magic cards, and it's still your turn."

"I know so first my berserk gorilla has to attack so he destroys your face down spear dragon."

"Not quite my negate attack ends your battle phase saving my spear dragon" the mystical circle appears absorbing the gorilla's fire blast.

"Fine I go to my second main phase and I play pot of greed then set another card then summon my gagagigo and end my turn."

"My turn I draw, now I activate Call of The Haunted, to bring back my Tyrant Dragon. Its third effect says I must Tribute a Dragon if it is returned from the Graveyard. So Spear Dragon is gone. And since Tyrant can't be targeted by Traps, its freed from the equip of Call of the Haunted. Now I play Raigeki."

"Did you forget about my magic jammer? I negate your Raigeki with it by discarding my dark magician"

"No, that's EXACTLY what I wanted you to do. Now I can play Heavy Storm and get my real targets, your Magic and Trap cards."

"Eh nothing really good in them" wanderer says as the huge storm rips apart his face down magic and trap cards.

"Now I play Graceful Charity Draws three and discards two Lay these two cards face down, set this in Def., and have Tyrant Dragon attack your Gorilla. Dropping you LP's down 900. But I'm not done, Tyrants first effect says I can attack 1 more time if there are other monsters on your side of the field. So now I attack Gagagigo. I end my turn. You've taken 4850 damage." Your LP's are at 3150" Stryder says.

Wanderer's life point's slip down to 3150 "I draw and activate bait doll on your right hand card" the card flipped up and exploded. "Now I sacrifice my two remaining monsters to summon my all powerful buster blader his attack shoots up to 4100 thanks to your dragons and I add my wicked breaking Flamberge baou by discarding relinquished. Now my blader attack his tyrant dragon!"

"Nooo" Stryder yelled as buster blader's sword slashed through Tyrant dragon cutting him in half and spraying blood everywhere. LP's drop to 6300 "Ouch. I hate that card."  
"It's your move"

Stryder Drew "I'll lay this face down, and set this in Defense That's all I've got, for now. Your move."

Wanderer draws " I set this monster and I attack with my buster blader!" the blader leapt and slashed at the monster

"You triggered my Trap card, Mirror Force!" suddenly the blader's sword appeared and smashed into himself."

"Damn, well your move"

Stryder drew "Yes, I play my Monster Reborn, to bring back my Lord of D, and play the Flute. This lets me Summon up to 2 Dragons from my hand, which I happen to have. The first is Luster Dragon, and the other is my Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now I flip summon my Summoner of Illusions (800/900). By tributing my face down monster I can special summon any fusion monster I want, provided I destroy it at the end of my turn. I choose Black Skull Dragon (3200). Black Skull, attack his face down."

Suddenly the obnoxious Celtic guardian appeared he stood flames burning around him but his sword held out in front of him. "Say hello to my friend the obnoxious celtic guardian."

"Darn. Then I have to end my turn, and that means Black Skull is destroyed. Your move."

Wanderer drew and laughed before showing the card in his hand "well I'm surprised this card decided to show itself against a normal duelist say hello to the heart of Merlinous! Now activating it I fuse it with my dark hole card creating the dark hole dragon!" now discarding one card from my hand I destroy all cards on the field besides dark hole dragon, now my dark hole dragon attack him directly!"

"What?" Stryder yelled as the monster blasted him with a miniature black hole punching a hole in his stomach and his Life points drop to 3500 "This is turning out better then I ever thought, and by the way, I'm no normal duelist."

"Really good then I don't feel so bad, since I'm out of cards in my hand it's your turn."

"Out of cards, pity. I've still got one." Draws "Make that two. Your monster is powerful, but I've already played something better, and with this, it's coming back. I pay 800 LP's to play Re-Fusion" LP's drop to 2700 "Think of this as a Premature Burial, but it only works on Fusion monsters. Return my Black Skull Dragon. And I equip him with the card I just drew, my Axe of Despair. Black Skull; attack his Dark Hole Dragon (4200)!

"Don't you know anything? Now both our monsters are destroyed," wanderer says as the two monsters battle and dark hole dragon ruptures turning into a black hole sucking everything into it and his life point's slip to 1750.

"Well I'll pay that price if it means getting rid of your monster now it's your move."

"Alright I draw and set this monster"

Draws "This will help. I play Pot of Greed". Draws two more. "And now I summon my second Divine Dragon Ragnorok (1500/1000), and have it attack your monster."

"My penguin soldier is flipped face up and your monster is returned to your hand"

"I end my turn then."

"I'll draw, sweet I'll play my swords of revealing light"

"Wait, I've still got this! Magic Jammer!"

"Damn it all your move I've nothing left I can do"

"Please, give me a monster." Slowly Draws "You've played one of the best duels I've ever had, but I'm afraid its over. I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600); it's been an honor. Luster Dragon Attack. "

"I could let this duel end without showing this but I don't feel like losing so I'm activating my dead dark hole dragons final and most amazing ability as like any good black hole it hungers for more" suddenly the black hole appeared on the field again "all cards are removed from our graveyards and fields by removing the top five cards from my deck from play as well." Raigeki, robbing zombie, blazing inpachi, emblem of dragon destroyer and des feral imp are removed from the game. "It's still your turn anything left you can do?"

Stryder's jaw drops open "Only lay this face down. Your move."

Wanderer smirks and draws "like I'd said the heart of Merlinous is the most powerful of the five dragons, I'll set this monster.

"Well I've got six words This duel is not over yet" he Draws "I'm running low on cards, but I can still play Spear Dragon, and attack."

"Ha you hit my battle footballer" the machine punched the dragon right in the eye and Stryder lost 200 life points.

"Rugby anybody? Spear goes to Def. I end my turn" Stryder said as his life points slipped down to 2500.  
"Hahaha oh man this is funny" wanderer summoned his own spear dragon "I attack your spear dragon with mine!" the dragon launched itself and smashed it's nose through the other dragon and deep into strider's gut."

Stryder's Life Point's drop to 600 "Is that all?"

Wanderer's own dragon switches to defense mode "yup your move"

Stryder draws his card "This is a risk, but since I'm already top decking. I summon Lord of D. and attacks your Spear."

"That your turn?" wanderer says as the warrior beats his dragon into pulp

"Yes, I end. It's all I can do."

Wanderer drew "well looks like this duel is finally over it was tough and hard fought. You forced me to show off every one of the dark hole dragon's effects, so you're right your no normal duelist. I activate my magic card united we stand making my footballer's attack 1800. I switch my monster into attack mode and I attack you." battle footballer threw a football right through lord of d spilling his guts to the floor.

Life point's 0. Stryder shuts his disk off, and count his remaining cards. "Nine. Of course you know I want a rematch someday."

"Oh trust me you'll get it however next time we'll see what dragon shows up." wanderer says as he puts his deck all back together and looking down at the heart of Merlinous.

Stryder gives a good bye salute and walks away "Indeed, but next time, we duel on my turf." Holds his arm in front of him, it glows gold for a second and then fades.

Wanderer ignores the comment.

"Finally noticed his item?" his wife spoke up from beside him.

"Where've you been?" he whispered.

"Around sheesh your not the boss of me."

"Why you little"

"What?"

"I love you, you silly woman so why've you been gone out of sync again?"

"Yup"

"Remind me to fix that when I get home."

"I will, you better believe I will now lets go watch the duel."

Meerice turned around in surprise, but then quickly smiles pulling her deck out before putting it back in the disk. "Very well then I pray that it will be honorable duel" Drawing her first five cards she decides her move. "For my first move I shall place one monster face down in defense and add a magic/trap card face down" Setting them down she then looks back at Marie. "It is your move."

"Yah don't have ta worry about not having an honorable duel, just have ta worry about losing," Marie says and draws, with a smirk. "Ah play Harpie's Feather Duster!"

"My swords of revealing light have gone to the graveyard" Meerice says the smile still not leaving her face.

"Now, watch this, Ah summon a monster known as Cyber Dragon (2100/1900), in attack mode!" Marie exclaims, and a mechanical serpent dragon appears. "Now, Ah equip mah Cyber Dragon wit' Wicked Breaking Flamberge Baou!" She says, discarding a card, the sword appears. "Now, attack her defensive monster!" The sword plunges deep into the chest of shining angel.  
"Darn it my effects negated."  
"Does that end your turn" Meerice asks the smile a little brighter.

"Ah'll set these two cards, an' that'll do it fer meh," Marie replies.

"Very well then it is my move" Drawing a card, Meerice thinks for a moment. "I activate a magic card graceful charity" The angel appears overhead shining light over Meerice. "Now I can draw three new cards and dispose of any two I wish, I discard these two cards." Placing two cards in the graveyard Graceful charity disappears. "I now place and activate another magic card the change of heart your monster now comes onto my side." Meerice smiles as the two-sided angel comes to the field and heads towards Marie's monster.

"Fine," Marie says. 'Ah've got other plans, just in case she did something like tha'.'

Marie's monster then comes onto Meerice's side its eyes blank white from the magic.  
"I now sacrifice your monster to bring out my dark witch in attack mode,"  
the monster disappears as an angel with dark blue wings and hair with a spear comes onto the field. (1800/1700) "I now also remove two monster from my own graveyard to special summon, my soul of purity and light"  
Meerice removes the two monster and then in a flash of brilliant light another angel appears on the field appearing behind Meerice hugging her gently. ATK 2000 DEF 1800  
"I first send my Dark witch to attack you with mythical spear!" Dark witch raises her spear and heads towards Marie.

"Time fer a chain," Marie says and activates two trap cards, the first is harmless, it's just a Jar of Greed, she draws 1 card, the other trap card is trouble, a shield is thrown up, and destroys both monsters, it's Mirror Force. "Sorry, but yah lose both your monsters thanks ta Mirror Force."

Meerice smiles as the dust clears, both of her monsters disappearing, leaving only her face down monster.  
"I place one magic/trap card face down and end my turn."

Marie draws. "Ah summon another Cyber Dragon!" the machine appears again. "Now Ah play Raigeki, an' Double Spell," she says, and first the face down monster is destroyed, then the set cards are by Harpie's Feather Duster. "Monster Reborn, revive Cyber Dragon, an' fer tha grand finale, Ah play Pot of Greed," she says, and draws 2. "Game over, Ah play Power Bond, fuse tha 3 Cyber Dragons ta form Cyber End Dragon (4000/3400 + 4000)!" She exclaims, and the mighty 3-headed machine appears. "Now, direct attack!" the huge creature blasted boiling oil all over Meerice making her scream and fall to the floor.

Meerice staggers as she slowly gets up. "You truly are strong Marie."  
Meerice looks down sadly. "I'll never be a good duelist, at the rate I keep losing, you won't want someone as weak as me in your group." She looks from Marie to the group watching, softly she begins to cry still with a very weak smile, and she turns to leave.

"Your only weak, if yah think of yourself tha' way," Marie says. "We don't always win."

Turning around again Meerice looks sadly, "Could I ever get stronger?"

"If yah put your mind ta it," she replies. "Ah wasn't tha' good when Ah first started playing ta tell yah tha truth, but Ah didn't give up."

"You didn't?" Meerice looked in surprise.

"No, Ah didn't," Marie, replies. "Ah duel fer acceptance, Ah'm not really human, not in tha normal sense at least, an' this is tha only way Ah can find a way ta be accepted."

Meerice stood still in surprise then answered. "I'm not human either, maybe through this game I can find acceptance as well," she said rubbing her tears away.

"Ah hope yah do, some people in this world just don't accept people tha' are different," Marie says. "It's been like tha' for mah family since mah grandmother's time."

"I see, from now on I'll try my hardest and I promise I'll get better until I'm a worthy enough opponent for you and I'll try to be more reliable for the group from now on."  
She said her smile returned the hurt vanishing she held out her hand for Marie to shake.

Marie nods, and shakes your hand. "Hey, yah tried your best, that's all tha' matters."

"Yeah, I promise not to cry not so much" With that Meerice smiles gladly.

"C'mon people let's go," Kaiba says walking up as several cars pull up ready to take them to their destination.

Wanderer jumps in the seat next to Meerice and watches the scenery fly by soon they pulled up at a small temple.

"We're here," Meerice says as they stop.

Marik was standing outside waiting for them; he walks forward and says, "Ah you've arrived good"

"You know why we're here."

"Yes I got the gist of it."

"Good"

A young woman with Green eyes and black hair with blue sapphire highlights walked out of the temple "hello everyone my names Angel Crypt, I used to be a rare hunter" the look she threw Marik was one of love.

"Look we're not here for introductions we're here for the items," Wanderer said stepping forward.

"Well your getting both" Marik said stepping in front of him as another person exited the temple.

"My name is Mill Tem" he had red hair with blue eyes and is about Yami Yugi's height. "I'm stationed here for my father Pegasus."

"My name is Sumeria" she was 5' 6" with dark hair and eyes from the look in her eyes she was also in love with marik.

Then yet another woman appeared she had Light plum-ish colored hair, Emerald eyes, 5"2 height, White cat ears and a Millenium eye birthmark on collar bone "my name is Aeko Miabi welcome to our temple."

"Now that you've met everyone to take the items you must take us along so we can keep you all contained." Marik said moving in front of the others.

"Yeah fine whatever." wanderer said frustrated at the continuing introductions.

**_I can't believe these people stalling, stalling, stalling I mean the worlds ending and there just standing around making introductions we can do those on the run can't we I mean c'mon._**

Name: DARK HOLE DRAGON  
Attribute: DARK  
Star Count: 7  
ATK/DEF: 2800/2300  
Type(Toon,Ritual,Union/Effect): RITUAL/DRAGON/EFFECT  
Effectif any IF NONE FLAVOR TEXT: DESTROY ALL CARDS ON THE FIELD BESIDES THIS ONE BY DISCARDING A CARD FROM YOUR HAND, WHEN THIS CARD IS DESTROYED IN BATTLE DESTROY THE CARD THAT DESTROYED THIS ONE. WHILE THIS CARD IS IN THE GRAVEYARD REMOVE ALL CARDS FROM THE FIELD AND GRAVEYARDS BY REMOVING THE TOP FIVE CARDS FROM YOUR DECK.  
DESCRIPTION: A HUGE BLACK DRAGON A GAPING BLACK HOLE IN THE CENTER OF IT'S CHEST  
Suggested rarity: ONE OF A KIND  
SUGGESTED OWNER: WANDERER  
SUGGESTED PACK NAME IT COMES IN: NONE


	12. Archfiend's Madness

CH 12 Archfiend's Madness

**_Nothing is ever easy ever and we still have so much to do to save the world._**

Suddenly a group of figures seems to block their advancement, appearing between all of them and the temple. Out of them, a tall man steps forward, obviously he is the leader of the group.

"The master desires me to duel with the one named Leia Kaiba," the leader says, nodding at Leia, he activates his Chaos Duel Disk.  
"Alright, fine," Leia says, activating her own duel disk, she doesn't like it, but she has no choice. "You can go first, freak."  
"Fine with me, little girl," the Orichalcos warrior draws his card, Pandemonium. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" He shouts, and the seal falls around them, burning into the man's forehead. "Now, I play the field card Pandemonium!" He continues, and around the sacred circle, the walls of the demon city appear. "I summon Infernal queen Archfiend (900/1500 + 500)!" He says, and the fiend appears. "Your move, girl."  
Leia draws, still very confident. "I summon Kaiser Seahorse (1700/1650), in attack mode!" She exclaims, and the sea-serpent warrior appears. "I'll place one card face down, and have Kaiser Seahorse destroy your Archfiend!" She commands, and the seahorse destroys the monster, sending flesh, blood, and bone everywhere, dropping the soldier's life points to 7700. "Your move."  
The Orichalcos Warrior draws. "I summon Shadow knight Archfiend!" He says, and the knight appears. "Shadow knight, destroy the Kaiser Seahorse!" He commands, and the knight charges at the seahorse, only to be deflected back by a wall.  
"You activated my trap card, Mirror Wall!" Leia says,  
"Depends on how lucky you are," the Orichalcos soldier says, and in the middle of pandemonium, 6 circles rise, and the 2nd one burst into flame.  
"Sorry, not," Leia says, and the Shadow knight's attack is cut in half, Kaiser Seahorse strikes the knight, sending bone everywhere, the soldier's life points go down to 7000. "In old times, when a knight failed his king, he was to fall on his sword. It's your move still."  
"I have to end," the soldier says.  
"Good," Leia says, and draws. "I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse for Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500)!" She exclaims, and the mighty dragon appears with a roar. "Blue-Eyes, direct attack, white lightning!" She commands, and the dragon sends a blast at the soldier, lowering his life points even more to 4000. "I'll place one card, your move."  
The soldier draws. "I summon another Shadow knight Archfiend (2000/1600 + 500)!" He says, and the knight appears again. "Now, I equip my knight with Megamorph, doubling its attack points!" He exclaims, and the knight gets bigger. "Now, attack the Blue-Eyes!"  
"Sorry, but I reveal my trap card Negate Attack!" Leia responds, and the circles move again, apparently luck isn't on the soldier's side today, because it lands on 4.  
"Your move, girly," the soldier says.  
Leia draws. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster," she says, and the megamorph card is destroyed. "Now, I play Card of Sanctity," she says, and they both draw until they have 6 cards. "Now, Polymerization, fuse my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, to form the all-powerful Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" She commands, and the 3 monsters fuse, the dragon looks down at the soldier hungrily. "Now, I play Pot of Greed," she says, drawing two. "Now I equip my dragon with first Gravity Axe-Grarl, then Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce!" The dragon grabs the weapons. "Now, first destroy the Shadow knight, Neutron Blast!" She commands, the three heads power up, and the knight is incinerated in a single blast, sending the soldier's life points to 2000. "Now, this is where it ends, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast!" Leia commands, and the dragon sends a blast at the soldier, causing him to fall back against the seal, and sending his life points to 0. "As they say in chess, checkmate."  
"No, master spare me!" The soldier pleads, but the pleas aren't answered as the seal traps his soul. The remaining four soldiers pick up his body and begin walking away.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you walk after that?" wanderer said stepping up to them.

"That's what they were hoping" another cloaked person said as she stepped up from behind them.

"Yeah well it's not going to happen." wanderer says jumping forward and dropping the four-cloaked people with two sift kicks. "Now then who're you?"

"Oh one of you already knows me" The person said as they threw back there hood, revealing, Short red shaggy hair, one orange eye and one pink, nose ring, and pierced ears with ear rings made from the Orichalcum stone. "Isn't that right Meerice?"

"Jona? Sister what are you doing with those people!" Meerice stepped closer clearly angry "have you sunk so low!"

"Does it matter little sister? I swore to destroy you, now I have the power to do that and gain your power all at once." she pulled a card from her deck. "But the time is not now for that" she held it aloft showing it to be archfiend soldier, suddenly the monster appeared it's sword dug a line in the dirt as it charged them. Everyone dodged aside and only wanderer stood in line with his charge the archfiend swung his sword. Wanderer stood there the sword stopped inches from his face, it growled and swung again harder.

"Didn't you know? Fiends can't hurt me." He looked towards where Jona had been. "Gone already? But then you'd miss this." wanderer clenched his fist and the fiend kneeled "next time do not try to harm your master" the fiend nodded then wanderer opened his hand and the fiend vanished.

They all noticed that the four others had gotten away as well as Jona.

"Damn it all oh well" wanderer said turning to Marik he said, "well lead on man."

They all followed marik down into the depths of the temple farther and farther underground they went. They finally came to the room which held the millennium items all seven of them sat there together set perfectly into the stone slab made to contain them. Wanderer stood his face showing a quizzical expression as he moved towards them; he stepped up to them and walked around the thing.

"There's another one here." wanderer said kneeling he pressed several runes and all seven items shown with powerful light. A small compartment slid open and wanderer reached in and pulled out another item this one looked older then the others it shown with an inner light but it wasn't gold it looked more platinum. Suddenly it lit up and wanderer's entire body lit up, his deck slid out of it's slot and flew around him some of the cards changing into something different eviler. Out in the desert the archfiend deck that Leia had fought exploded and the archfiend soldier Jona had caught on fire and burned itself up as well.

"Master of fiends you have appeared." a voice said and suddenly wanderer vanished. " And I have been claimed."

**_AWW CRAP_**


	13. Master Of Fiends

Ch 13 Master Of Fiends

**_All I can say is whoa._**

Wanderer awoke with no clue where he was he staggered to his feet slightly disoriented. He blinked a few times and realized he was in the shadow realm when his wife gently touched him helping to steady him.

Then suddenly she was gone and he was again all alone. "Well this just sucks." Wanderer says as he looks around.

A light appeared then a scale model of the universe appeared, "what the?" wanderer said as it began to zoom in on earth.

"This is earth, at the time of the great pharaoh." a voice said as wanderer watched Bakura and Yugi do battle. "Many great battles where fought then fueled by my copies."

"Copies?"

"The millennium items are mere copies of the ones that came before," the voice said as suddenly the world started spinning and time begin rewinding.

"What does that mean?"

"To know that we must go far back" it started rewinding even faster. "Past Atlantis" suddenly visions of Dartz appeared then flew by. "Past the ice age, farther and farther back." things continued to fly by wanderer-watched things de-evolve then even farther back. "To 1 billion years ago"

"Wait what?" wanderer said confused.

"One billion years ago I was created, the item you now own is the fifth of the original eight items. Made of purest platinum, each was very different. Each item was designed for a different person, the first for master of magicians yugi, the second for the god of luck now known as Joey wheeler, the third for the fairy princess tea Gardner, the fourth for the god of dragons, I the fifth item was built for you master of fiends, the sixth for the machinery mad man now known as bandit Keith, the seventh was made for zombie ruler, the final item was built for royal reptile."

"Wait what who're the others?"

"They where all friends till it came orichalcos stones rained from the sky it awakened a great beast hidden deep inside the earth a monster called the leviathan it attacked the master of fiends head quarters and you believed it was an attack by the god of dragons. You started a war that consumed the peaceful world you once ruled your fiends joined with the zombies to take on an alliance of machines, dragons and reptiles. The remaining 3 item holders simply tried to minimize damage to people and monsters. It was no use as more and more monsters and humans chose sides, the death rate climbed high as the leviathan attacked all of them. Finally all eight item holders met in combat there armies and magic's pitted against each other, the magical energies from the attacks built up more and more till finally it exploded the world boiled and burnt away the creatures on the planet destroying everything or it would have if not for the three who did not want the war using there powers to create a barrier and send the monsters out of this world our world and into there own realm close to ours a "shadow realm". The destruction of the planet also annihilated the orichalcos stones and should have killed off the leviathan as well but somehow it survived but its power was completely drained. Now you have returned and it is time, time for us to again join together in battle against evil."

Wanderer's deck appeared before him fiends filled his deck now more then ever various cards shown brighter depicting themselves as archfiends, a selection of cards slid into a pouch and settled on his hip a powerful side deck.

"I have a question" wanderer said looking around.

"Ask away"

"What are you?"

"I am the fifth item built and designed by you for you"

"I meant how are you sentient I know me I wouldn't want you to be that way."

"Oh well it's a funny thing, we're those eight souls imprints on this item"

"I bet it's crowded in there."

"It would be, if we where still separate beings. Over the years we've sort of fused together into one person."

Suddenly the shadow realm faded and wanderer showed back up where he was standing next to the tablet containing the items. He staggered suddenly and fell to the floor like he was drunk, for him it'd been over and hour but time had barely passed in the temple.

"This is the guy you say is going to save the world?" Mill Tem asked as wanderer slowly got up off the floor.

"Dude I'm sooo not in the mood for your lip." wanderer said as he set the item down on the tablet and shaking himself.

"Then duel." Mill said activating his duel disk.

"Fine" Wanderer said activating his chaos duel disk.

Mill Tem glowed and suddenly he changed his eyes looked like millennium eyes and his whole body and demeanor changed drastically. Wanderer drew seven tools of the bandit, infernal queen archfiend, dark bishop archfiend, terror king archfiend and reload then drew for his turn pandemonium. Wanderer set seven tools of the bandit, reload and then set his monster infernal queen. Mill drew and his eyes glowed with power and suddenly him and wanderer where somewhere else.

"Where are we?"

"I see you tried to read my mind, that was a mistake welcome to my mind."

"But that's not how this is supposed to work"

"You tried to read my mind, which means you have to enter it and well I just don't feel like letting you back out."

"What why would you want to keep me in here?"

"I think I'll teach you a lesson is all."

Mill began looking around as outside their minds their two bodies stood still.

"Are you two going to do anything?" Kaiba said angrily then looked closer and saw Mill's nose begin bleeding.

Back inside wanderer's head "what was that?" Mill asked as he held his head.

"That was your brain collapsing under the stress of what you're seeing."

"What?"

"Oh I see, you haven't figured it out, looking in my mind is detrimental to your health. The longer you're here the more damage that will be done, now if you look that way you'll see the end of a universe." blood began pouring from his nose, ears and eyes. "Over there is the beginning of another, over there is when I was a god, over there I was a planet eater, had enough yet or do you still want to read my mind?" Mill jerked again and again like he was taking physical and powerful blows, and then he was thrown back against the wall where he crumpled to the floor.

Wanderer opened his eyes and shrugged "well I'll take that as I won."

He stood there laughing at the three of them.

"Moron's did you really think you could beat me? You didn't even make it past the fourth seal of the orichalchos. You deserve your fate as statues I hope you reflect on that till I give your souls to be feasted on."

Three humans stood and are slowly turned into statues Alistair, Raphael, Valon where frozen in terror there cards in there hands.

**_We didn't know it at the time but dartz original minions tried to stop the new orichalchos user. They fought hard but fell before the insane might of the new ruler of the orichalchos._**


	14. Distribution

Ch 14 Distribution

**_Stupid mind reader's they're so damn annoying I swear_**.

Wanderer walked back over to his item picked it up and slide it around his neck as he turned everyone could see it clearly, it was fashioned in the shape of a roaring summoned skull, his claws poised to strike. The medallion glinted and every saw for a second a strange symbol much like the eye of Horus on the millennium items. One by one the wanderer picked up the millennium items turning them over in his hands as he walked around, he tossed Mary wheeler the millennium necklace, then slowly looked over the other items.

He pocketed the millennium eye and picked up the millennium rod, wanderer walked over to Seto "here this is yours"

"Yeah, right you know I don't believe in this mumbo jumbo crap."

"I really don't care take it right now" wanderer said thrusting it into Seto's hands.

Kaiba clutched his head and the eye of Horus appeared suddenly he was in the ancient past watching his past self-battle the pharaoh. The battle went back and forth but before it ended he was again in the present.

"You saw something didn't you seto?" wanderer asked.

"Yes just as you showed me."

"Right, I just sent a hologram right into that big arrogant brain of yours." wanderer shook his head and walked away mumbling "god for someone so smart you're a complete moron."

Wanderer snatched up the remaining four items the scales, ankh, ring and finally the puzzle. He walked back over to the group and handed Yugi sr. the puzzle, he grumbled a little at it but finally put it on.

Wanderer stepped up to Bakura "I'm really sorry about this." he said and placed the ring around Bakura's neck.

Suddenly Bakura changed becoming eviler, and meaner looking, then came Yami Bakura's crazed laughter "I am free once more!"

"Uh, sorry no your not" wanderer said grinning.

"What?"

"Yeah, by the power of the fifth item I send you to sleep fiend of the ring!" crackling light filled the room blinding everyone for a second then suddenly the light disappeared and Bakura was back to normal.

"What? What happened?" he asked confused.

"I put your yami to sleep I don't know how long it will last though."

"Well uh thanks."

"No problem I'm just sorry you have to use it at all, now then we have 2 items remaining volunteers on that?" wanderer looked around. "No volunteers for now alright then guess I'll hold on to them."

"Why don't you use them?" Marik asked, as he'd been watching wanderer at all times.

"Well for one I don't want to have that much power and for two it actually interferes with the purer power of my medallion." wanderer answered lifting up his item letting it glint again showing off the symbol on it.

"Is that right?"

"Maybe" wanderer grinned and walked around the group thinking but not finding volunteers. "Eh guess I'll decide later." he started out of the temple.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Shadi said appearing

"Ah yes the god cards." wanderer held his hand out for them.

"That and your new comrade" shadi said setting the god cards in wanderer's hand.

"Oh yeah hopefully he'll wake up soon." wanderer said holding the god cards aloft the turned them "where's the other 2?"

"What do you mean?" shadi said taken aback.

"please all these things are coming in fives you really think that trend would end right now? Oh well I don't need or want these three. But for now I'll hold onto them till I decide who gets them." wanderer slid them into his side deck and exited the temple. He walked around stretching as he did so "a new deck I should definitely test it." as he said that Yurikai stepped out of the temple. "hey Yurikai how about a duel?"

"sure why not? It sounds like fun."

"alright thanks you can go first."

"cool" Yurikai set one monster in face down defense and set a card. "your move."

"alright" wanderer drew and summoned Sangan, then he powered it up with axe of despair. He then set another card and during Yurikai's standby phase he broke in "I activate my deck devastation virus by sacrificing my Sangan. Now I get to see what's in your hand and any monster with attack 1500 or less is destroyed out of your hand and on the field and for the next 3 draws."

"Your mean, you know that. Anyway, I have Empress Judge, Armed Dragon LV5, Spirit Caller, Rush recklessly, and Hinotama. My face down card is Kaiser sea horse, but lucky me I get to keep him since his attack is higher then 1500. And since you have nothing defending you at the moment, I'll play Hinotama and inflict 500 pts of damage and then I'll switch my Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode and attack you directly." the monster charged and drove it's spear into wanderer's gut dropping his life points to 6200.  
"alright I draw" wanderer set the monster he got from Sangan's effect cyber jar. "your move"

"Alright, I play the spell card Graceful Charity, And since I have to show them to you, they are Dark magician, vampire lady, and Type Zero magic crusher. I now play type zero magic crusher and discard one spell card from my hand inflicting 500 pts of damage to your life points and then I'll switch my Kaiser Sea horse to defense mode and end my turn." the monster knelt covering itself with it's arms and wanderer's life points dropped to 5700.  
"I draw and flip up my cyber jar, picking up my five card I get tribe infecting virus, solemn wishes, great maju garzett, shadow knight archfiend and check mate, I play my tribe in attack mode and my knight in face down defense."

"Okay, I draw Skull Red Bird, Time Wizard, White dragon Ritual, Protector of the throne, and dragon treasure. Now, I'll put Skull Red Bird in attack mode and Protector of the throne and Time Wizard in face down def. I draw end my turn."  
"alright I set one more monster and end my turn your move" wanderer said as he did the move.

"Your up to something, Anyway, I sacrifice two monsters and summon another monster in face down defense position. I will also discard another spell card to activate Type Zero Magic Crusher, which is still active by the way. Gotta love that card. Okay, your go." wanderer was blasted with another bolt from the machine dropping his life points to 5200.

"I activate my solemn wishes during your end phase and draw I gain 500 life points taking me up to 5700, now I play change of heart jacking your face down monster."

"no my dark magician!"

"yes thank you now I sacrifice him for this monster great maju garzett!"

"no that things a monster"

"yes five grand attack points, now I attack your skull red bird then end my turn." great maju reached out and swallowed the red bird whole.  
"I play the spell card Dian Keto the cure master and then I set one monster in face down def and end my turn"

"I draw and flip up my magician of faith getting back my change of heart, I play getting your monster then I sacrifice my magician for summoned skull. I attack you with both of my super powered monsters!" summoned skulls electricity was combined with a huge ball of destructive energy. "then I finish you off with my tribe infecting virus." suddenly Yurikai looked very ill and fell over coughing and sputtering.

"thanks for the duel, and I hope your alright." wanderer said helping her back to her feet.

"yeah I'm fine, that was an amazingly powerful fiend." Yurikai said.

"great maju? Yes he's amazingly powerful." wanderer held the card up "that is if you can sacrifice someone for him."

"so what's next?" Yurikai asked sitting down.

Wanderer set down besides her "first thing I've got to do is go get pegasus and get that stupid time space tear closed up."

"and after that?"

"I have no clue, I guess I'll have to take care of whoever is using the orichalchos, and after that well I'm not sure maybe I'll get to go home finally."

"how long has it been anyways?"

"I don't know I've lost track something like a 100 years at least."

"how?"

"I get a new body every time the first time I was a child merely 10 or twelve it was amazing to see."

"wow so you've been all over it seems so cool."

"yeah seems." a depressed look came over wanderer's face. "oh well let's go got a lot to do still."

**_Well time to go still a lot to do I think and sadly realize I really don't know how long it's been a hundred years that's too low thousands millions? I don't know time fluctuates in each universe I really don't know anymore._**


	15. Sand Storm

CH 15 Sand Storm

_**Things are just getting interesting.**_

Again the soldiers of the orichalchos appeared there numbers shortned by one. This time a new one stepped forward he tossed his cloak aside revealing a myraid number of runes tattooed along his body.

"I'm here for you wheeler" he said in a deathly tone."

"is that right! Bring it on!" joey said jumping forward.

"I meant the other one." the grunt said looking at maddy.

"well c'mon then let's see what you've got and just to be nice you can go first."

"is that right? Thanks." the grunt quickly drew " ha well I'll play the seal of orichalchos. Next I'll summon my senju of the thousand hands (the monster groaned and his power went up to 1900/1500) bringing crab turtle to my hand, then I play my black luster ritual to summon black luster soldier!" the soldier appeared the seal burning onto his forehead bringing him up to 3500/3000 "by discarding my crab turtle from my hand and now wheeler it's your move"

"alright," maddy drew "I play pot of greed and I'll set these 4 mt cards and summon my blindly loyal goblin now it's your move."

"My draw and I attack with my senju"

"Haha you walked right into my trap fairy box." the box twisted and popped finally senju attacked air and Maddy's blindly loyal goblin jumped up and cut him in half spraying blood everywhere and reducing her opponents life points to 6200.

"Damn I know how that works your move."

"All right my draw" Maddy drew fiend Megacyber. "I pay the cost of fairy box (7500) and summon exiled force I sacrifice him to destroy your monster." the exiled force ran forward and clamped onto black luster soldier before self-destructing blood and gore hit everywhere. "Now attack him directly my goblin!" the goblin leapt forward and drove his sword into Maddy's opponent a spray of blood accompanying the attack driving his life points down to 4400.

"Alright it's my move I'll set this magic or trap card your move"

"Fine I draw and summon my homunculus and I'll attack you directly."

"I activate my fairy box" the homunculus drove his fingers through Maddy's opponent. Then goblin struck as well spraying blood once more and dropping the opponent's life points to 800. "C'mon did you really think you'd have better luck them me?"

"Grrr it's my turn now I draw, and play fulfillment of contract!" Everyone started cracking up laughing at his mistake. "What? What is so funny?"

"Look at your life points and you'll find out."

"No, oh no." he started shaking and the seal closed around him taking his soul into the card.

"Wow that went poorly what's wrong with them?" Maddy asked.

"There getting frustrated and I don't think we're seeing their best merely there fodder." Wanderer said. "Eh it's good for us at least for now."

"But how long before someone's taken down?" Yugi jr. said

"Don't know let's hope we finish this before then." wanderer said and turned around as the earth started shaking. "Shit sand storm back inside."

Jona reappeared standing next to Meerice as they started to retreat back to the temple. "Meerice sister, I'll be the one to take your souls all of them not just you and your friends but everyone's. You'll all be mine."

She vanished into the sand storm laughing all the while.

"You know your sisters a little crazy now let's get back inside."

Once inside everyone paired off kind of hanging out by themselves chatting.

Except for Meerice she walked up to Krisa "Krisa I was wondering, if you could help me." Meerice asked quietly nervous. "I still need practice to get better especially after my sister just threatened all of us."

"My pleasure!" Krisa replied jovially.  
"Very well then" Meerice smiled   
"I now place a monster in defense and place two magic and trap cards face down, I end my turn." Meerice said

"Alright! I play a monster in defense mode and one magic/trap card face down" Krisa made her move.

"Okay" Meerice draws "I now activate Graceful charity" The angel appears shining light on Meerice, she draws three cards then discards two.  
"I now remove the two monsters I sent from the graveyard to summon my spirit of purity and light." The angel appears and hugs Meerice gently, "I now attack your monster, and I then end my turn."

"My monster was the card Old Vindictive Magician and it destroys your monster on contact!" Now, then my move krisa draws her card I summon Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode and I attack your life points directly!

Meerice watches as the monster gets closer to her monster "I now use my Draining shield it negates your monsters attack and instead powers my life points by 1700," 9700  
The shield appears protecting Meerice's now revealed warrior of Zera.  
Meerice draws "I now place another monster on the field in defense and I then activate the swords of revealing light, that ends my turn."

"Okay, I draw and pass this turn" krisa says.

"Very well, I lay another m/t card and end my turn."

"Okay, only two more turns for the Swords...I summon A Man With Wdjat (1600/1600) in attack mode!"

"Okay"   
Meerice looked on nervously, "I now activate my solemn wishes powering me up by 500 points each draw that ends my turn."

Last turn for the Swords...Thanks to A Man With Wdjat's effect, I get to see one face down card on your side of the field.

The magicians effect briefly revealed the card Spell shield type-8, it then went back down.

Meerice then drew a look of concentration on her face.  
She looked at her card and smiled.  
"I now summon my dancing fairy in ATK mode 1700 I use them to attack your magician, that ends my turn." The fairies flew towards Krisa's monster dust shredding him slowly.

"Fine, I lose 100 life points... Now I summon Neo The Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) in attack mode."

"Very well, I draw a card and gain 500 life points making me 10700, that ends my turn."

"I'll place three magic or trap cards face down and end my turn." krisa says

"I now place another monster on the field in defense and end my go, I'm now at 11200"

"I flip up Card Destruction." Krisa looks at her five new cards and smiles. "Most of my cards are Spellcasters, but my favorite one that isn't I'm about to summon. I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The dragon roars as it is summoned. "Attack her Dancing Fairy! White lightning attack Now, I'll place one card face down and that ends my turn." Blue eyes white lightning burns away the dancing fairy.

Meerice watches sadly as her Dancing fairy disappear from the field in a burst of blue electricity. Her life points flow down to 9900, but dew to solemn wishes her life points went back up to 10400 she drew a new card making it 11900 she stares at her new hand a look of hope comes to her face.  
"I now activate the field card Sanctuary in the sky," A huge floating castle emerges. Around them. "I now reveal my Agent of force mars, thanks to sanctuary in the sky he now has a total of 4000 ATK points I now use him to Attack your blue eyes, that ends my turn."  
The angel weilds a huge hammer and rushes towards the dragon.

Krisa smirks, "If there is one thing you should know about my dueling style, it's that I'm always prepared. I flip up these! Magic Jammer, Seven Tools of the Bandit, and Raigeki Break! So, that's good-bye to Solemn Wishes, Sanctuary In The Sky, and Agent Of Force Mars! Looks to me like you're wide open."

"Not quite I still have 2 monsters defending me."

"Oh, right, well, they'll be gone soon." Krisa draws and smiles. "I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in attack mode. Next, I'll have Blue Eyes attack one of your defense cards and Dark Blade can attack the other one. I place one magic or trap card face down to end my turn."

Meerice watches as her warrior of Zera disintegrates, but her other monster is revealed the spirit of the breeze DEF 1800.  
"Looks as though not all my monsters are gone" meerice smiles and draws a new card.  
She looks at it.  
"I now place on the field a magic or trap card and I place one monster in defense and end my turn."

"I summon the Giant Soldier Of Stone in attack mode. Blue Eyes will attack your Spirit Of The Breeze, Dark Blade will attack your new monster, and Giant Soldier Of Stone will attack your life points."

Meerice winces at the blow the monster gives her lowering her to 10600,  
Meerice draws a new card, "I now summon Hysteric fairy in attack mode 1800, I attack your giant soldier of stone, that ends my turn."

"Nope, I activate my face-down card, Shift. And you just ended up attack my Blue Eyes."

Meerice watches as her monster is destroyed lowering her to 9400.

"I sacrifice my Giant Soldier to summon Mefist the Infernal general in attack mode. Next, I'll place one magic or trap card on the field. Now, all of my monsters will attack your life points starting with Mefist, then Dark Blade, then Blue Eyes."

Meerice was lowered to 2800 life points she drew a new card.  
"I activate my trap card hallowed life barrier by discarding one card from my hand, all battle damage that you now do for this return will be 0, I now place one monster in defense and end my go." A shining barrier appears protecting Meerice.

"Alright, minor set-back..." Krisa reminded herself. "I play Graceful Charity." Krisa smiles as she draws and discards. "Now, I play Monster Reborn to summon back the Buster Blader I discarded. I Place one Magic or trap card face down and end my turn."

Meerice drew her new card  
"There is nothing I can do, it is now your move" The barrier disappearing.

I'll attack your last monster with Buster Blader and then your life points with Blue Eyes. Good game!

Meerice stands up from the blow and walks over to Krisa.  
"Thank you for a wonderful duel, I hope that we can do it again sometime" She smiles she holds her hand out for Krisa to shake.

Krisa shakes her hand and says, "Me too, I can't wait!"

"Same here!" Meerice replied smiling.

"Well everyone let's get some sleep."

_**Difficult times lie ahead.**_


	16. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

**THEY WHERE NEVER MEANT TO SEE IT BUT THEY DID THE WORLDS I'D SEEN THE THINGS I'D DONE. WHAT SHOULD I SAY TO THEM? WHAT CAN I SAY?**

Everyone had finally settled down to sleep the sand storm would prevent them from going anywhere for hours and hours. My wife and I spent a moment conversing about what was going on while everyone slept before I too lay down to sleep. She would later tell me that my millennium item began pulsing the minute I fell asleep, the light slowly traveled from me to the others engulfing each of us in turn. All I know is we returned to that place and time the world I try not to remember whenever I'm in a yu-gi-oh related world.

It was a wind swept mountaintop, blood rained from the sky as the group approached. Yugi, Kaiba, the gang, and me we stayed close and followed the path set before us. The top of the mountain was flat and somehow the blood didn't land on it merely floating in the air.

I stepped into the circle drawing out my duel disk and deck. "Come then monster come and face me!"

"Monster? How many times must I tell you I'm not a monster but a god the god of duels?"

"Yeah and I'll believe that some other time."

"Know this you are the last and with your defeat I shall be free to rule all."

"Let's rock"

"Fine but first let's set the life points using our own actual life energies!" the god of duels stepped into the ring finally revealing himself, standing nearly 12 feet tall with blood red eyes, bat wings and the head of a hyena he stomped forward. He roared loudly as the counter on his duel disk grew out of his arm and switched the life points up, up and up finally becoming the symbol for infinity. "How do you plan to contend with my god strength little man?"

"Take a look at my disk, since I'm much stronger then I look I think you'll be surprised."

"How? How is it possible that you have the same strength as me? I am a god you can't be a match for me!"

"You keep telling yourself that buddy, now let's rock!"

I drew my five cards and looked at them even now all those universes later I still remember what they were. My vile pawn, cyber archfiend, Raviel, Imperial order and finally my MST.

He placed a card face down and a magic or trap card down and grinned at me "go my soon to be dead little friend."

"I'm not your friend you psycho but I'll definitely go." drawing dark Necrofear. " I activate my mst destroying your face down card," his ring of destruction was destroyed. " I'll set this monster and a magic or trap card your move monster."

"And you'll wish it wasn't, fist I'll summon la jinn and flip over my mystical lamp allowing me to special summon the rest of my la jinn's, now I'll add united we stand to him. Attack my La jinn destroy his monster!"

"Sorry but you don't get to attack me that easy say hello to my Imperial order."

"Fine your turn"

"No problem I draw" Monster reborn came into my hand and I set it and vile pawn in defense, while taking the pain to keep imperial order out on the field. "Well c'mon attack me I dare you."

"It'll take more then that for me to attack you, it's obvious your setting up a defense I can't crack just yet but I'll be able to soon just wait." the monster set 2 more magic and trap cards and summoned another monster in face down defense mode before switching his lamp into defense.

"Hmmm" drawing my air knight Parshath I summoned him sacrificing my Vile pawn "Now Airknight destroy his lamp!" The Airknight leapt across the Platform and drove his sword into the lamp and throws it into my opponent. "Looks like it hurt monster did it?" I asked as I drew another card.

"Not as much as I'm about to hurt you."

"Sacrificing my La Jin I summon my Sillva, Warlord of Dark World, destroy his air knight Silva!" Silva grabbed Airknight and cut his head off sending it bouncing across the platform.

Blazing pain shot sparks through my mind as my creature died but I stayed standing. Drawing my next card I grinned and set my torrential tribute, then having let my imperial order be destroyed I played monster reborn bringing Airknight back to the field, I sent him to kill a la jinn which he cut into little pieces allowing me to draw another card.

"Now you die I summon my Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World…"

"Thanks now watch all our monster's die torrential tribute!" A massive flood came raining down and destroyed all the monsters on the field drowning each and every one of them.

I drew Jinzo and gritted my teeth "your move"

"Thanks" I summon Soldier Archfiend Attack him, the soldier stabbed me and I could feel the blade sink in and the blood spray out then begin slowly dripping to the floor.

"That hurt now my turn." drawing I pulled harpies feather duster "now say bye, bye to your trap cards. Mirror force was revealed and destroyed followed by his own monster reborn." Now say hello to snatch steal followed by my Jinzo! Jinzo attack him directly!" Jinzo gathered energy then blasted the monster with lightning burning it horribly.

"This isn't over by a long shot." he set a monster then two magic cards.

I drew sinister serpent and set it then attacked again with Jinzo, he blasted the opponent's card, which happened to be big eye letting him see the top five cards of his deck. He grinned as he set the cards back onto the deck.

"Got something good coming do you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he set another monster card and stared at me "your move mortal."

I set my trap hole card and attacked his face down monster. It flipped up to reveal Cyber jar, which destroyed my monsters and made me draw Terrorking, Nobleman of crossout, my own cyber jar, Desrook archfiend and Mirror force. Cyber Jar and Desrook went face down while terror king went face up. The monsters cards came up another 2 Soldier Archfiends, along with 3 Zure's knight of dark world. My terror king attacked and ripped one soldier limb from limb eating the traitor when he was finished with that.

"I set this magic and trap card and end my turn."

"Ah my own Harpies feather duster too bad for you" The monster destroyed my trap hole and my Mirror force, before attacking my face down cards destroying and activating cyber jar.

I summoned a new face down Desrook and a face up Soldier, Raigeki, mage power and ring of destruction came into my hand. He got another Sillva and Goldd, 2 forces of darkness and a Brron, Mad king of dark world. His Brron attacked Desrook but the two fought each other to a stand still and nothing happened, he set his two forces of darkness. "Your move."

I drew checkmate and set it along with my other magic and trap cards before activating magic power on Archfiend Soldier. "Kill his Brron" my soldier cut his Brron in half.

"My move, first I'll activate my 2 traps and return my monsters to my hand then I'll play mst destroying your mage power and set this monster your turn."

"Alright, here we go" I drew spirit reaper and removed from play my vile pawn, cyber archfiend and Desrook to summon my dark Necrofear. "Now I'll remove your monster using nobleman of crossout! Before summoning my ultimate monster Raviel, Lord of phantasms! Now crush him my Raviel." Raviel lifted up the monster and began to squeeze him loud snapping noises could be heard before he was set back down.

"Is that all you've got human?"

"I've been kicking your ass this whole time, so I'll set this monster and end my turn."

"Good my move" I play pot of greed, now then I'll play my own noble man of crossout and then play heavy storm, now I'll activate this card Dimensional Return by returning all monsters that are removed from play to our graveyards I can take control of one of your monsters namely Raviel. Now my Raviel crush him!" The blow drove me to my knees and I could feel bones shatter and crack but I refused to fall.

"Is that all you've got!" I drew swords of revealing light "say hello to Yugi's magic card sword of revealing light!"

"Pathetic you survive 3 turns more." he drew " I'll pass."

I drew again "I'll activate my field spell pandemonium"

"Ha haha not much longer now human"

"Shut up and duel." he drew again and set a magic or trap card "my move!" I drew archfiend soldier and set him in defense "go"

"One more turn then you die, so go"

"Yeah, yeah shut up" I set my second terror king face down. "Let's go"

"Haha alright, attack his face down monster Raviel" his Raviel destroyed my Archfiend soldier with a single swipe.

I drew knowing my deck didn't have anything nearly as strong as Raviel but knowing I had a few ways left to defeat it. So I of course drew my second pandemonium. "Shit"

"Having problems are you human?" he drew and set another monster before sending his Raviel to destroy my terror king.

Drawing another pandemonium I grimaced "yeah just a little"

"Good" he drew again and attacked with Raviel, this blow caused me to spit up quite a bit of blood. "Had enough yet?"

"Not by a long shot" I drew again my Mazera Deville came up.

"Haha passing again?" his Raviel smashed me down breaking a few ribs.

I can't take another hit like that, c'mon deck give me something here Fiber jar well then "I set this card and end my turn"

"Is that all you've got I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon my Sillva! Sillva destroy his face down monster!"

"Fiber jar is flipped and you know what that means this duel starts all over!"

I drew my five cards and looked at them even now all those universes later I still remember what they were. My vile pawn, cyber archfiend, Raviel, Imperial order and finally my MST.

The dream ended and we returned back to the here and now.

"What the fuck was that!"

"That was me before a different yu-gi-oh universe a different time."

"Uh ok explain that like we've no clue what you're talking about."

"You live in an infinite number of infinite universes this is just one of many I've bounced around so long I've simply stopped counting but that one that was the worst duel I've ever been in."

"Who won?"

"Nobody it's an infinite loop I keep drawing the exact same cards as does he it never changed."

"Then how are you here."

"Not exactly sure basically I split from that me and was sent to the next world, now let's go I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

**HOW COULD I TELL THEM? THAT THE DUEL WOULD NEVER END, AND IN SACRIFICING THE ME FROM THAT UNIVERSE WAS THE ONLY WAY I GOT TO LEAVE AND HE GOT TO CONTINUE THE DUEL FOREVER. **


End file.
